A Gentler Way Of Saying No-A Wilson Story
by princess angel mama
Summary: When Will takes a job at MadWorld, Sonny is worried that he will get caught in the middle of a tug of war. Can Sonny understand that sometimes a gentler hand is the only way to protect Will? Can Will understand that sometimes we have to bend a little for the ones we love?(Warning: Mature Content)
1. Chapter 1

A Gentler Way of Saying No- A Wilson Story

May 2013

Chapter 1

It is a beautiful May late Sunday afternoon and Will and Sonny have just recently finished finals. Adrienne has invited them over for dinner and they have come over to the mansion early for a swim.

Will takes his shirt off and Sonny smiles. "Come here…I don't want you to burn."

"I can put it on…you can do my back for me," Will says as he grabs the sun block.

"Oh no, I'll do it. It's a dirty job….but I'll sacrifice myself." Sonny grins as he takes the sun block from Will.

He massages the sun block into Will's shoulders, arms and back. His hands slide under Will's board shorts to the curve of his behind.

"Sonny…"

"Hey, I'm just making sure….turn around."

"Sonny, the way you are looking at me and the way you're touching me…this is going to get embarrassing."

"It's not my fault. I love touching you." Sonny says as he massages sun block on Will's chest and stomach. "Oh damn, this is going to get embarrassing. I think we need to jump in the pool."

Will smirks, "wait, let me sun block you. I don't want you to burn either."

As Will spreads the sun block on Sonny's back, Adrienne walks into the back patio.

"Hi boys, so glad you could make it. Dinner won't be ready for a couple more hours. Do you need some snacks for now?"

Will tells Sonny, "I'm good."

"We're good mom, thanks."

"Ok, let me know if you change your mind and you need something," she says as she walks away.

Sonny turns to Will, "Hey, you didn't have breakfast this morning, did you have lunch?"

"You worry too much, "Will says as he jumps in the pool. Sonny jumps in after him.

As they both come up, Sonny swims over to Will and wraps his arms around him under water in the shallow end of the pool.

"That's not an answer Will."

"I'm not five years old Sonny."

"I didn't say you were, but you are the man I love and I worry."

"Will you let it go, if I say I had lunch?"

"I will, if you did have lunch," Sonny grins. "Did you?"

Will turns soft, beguiling eyes on Sonny. "No, I didn't…but I'm not hungry and I'm sure you'll feed me a big dinner."

Sonny rolls his eyes. "What would you do without me?"

"Not going to find out, "says Will as he kisses him.

Sonny splashes him and Will swims away as Sonny chases after him.

An hour later the guys get out of the pool and dry off. They change for dinner and go into the living room.

Brady is sitting at a desk on his laptop.

"Hey Brady", Will smiles.

"Hi Will…Sonny, how are you guys doing?"

"We're good", answers Will, "what are you up to?"

"I'm working on the website for MadWorld. Kate and I are trying to think of something new and innovative to bring in costumers. But, I can't think of anything we are missing."

Will comes over behind Brady and murmurs, "you should just make it interactive."

Brady's head snaps up. "What did you just say?"

"You should make it interactive," Will repeats.

"What do you mean?" asks Brady.

"Well…you guys sell, like lipstick…right?"

Brady laughs, "yeah."

"Well, you could make it to where your customers could get on your website and play with colors to make their own shade and even name it or something."

Brady grins, "that's brilliant."

Sonny drops his arm over Will's shoulders, "yeah, he is brilliant."

Uncle Victor, Aunt Maggie, Justin and Adrienne come into the room. Everyone says their hellos and talk goes to other things.

Henderson comes in to announce that dinner is ready and everyone heads to the dining room.

Sonny sits down next to Will and Brady takes a seat opposite them.

"So, how were finals?" asks Brady.

"I think I did well", Sonny smiles.

"Me too," chimes in Will.

"How's the coffee house going?" asks Uncle Victor.

"It's going great, lots of business."

Uncle Victor addresses Will, "do you have plans for the summer Will?"

"I was going to talk to Grandma Caroline tomorrow to see if she needs help at the Pub."

"Will."

"Yeah Brady."

"I hear you are really good with computers."

"He's great with computers," smiles Sonny.

Brady looks at Will, "I loved your idea for MadWorld's website. Would you know how to set up what you suggested?"

"Yeah, but there would be a lot involved in the process."

Brady grins. "Great, what do you think about coming to work for me for the summer?"

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious...I wasn't kidding, your idea is brilliant. It could put us over the top with our competitors."

"This sounds interesting", Uncle Victor comments.

"How exciting", Aunt Maggie joins in.

"No." Sonny says into the room.

The room becomes deathly quiet.

Will turns to Sonny. "What did you just say?"

"I said no."

"Are you telling me no or are you speaking for me and talking to Brady?"

Sonny looks around the table and then looks at Will. He runs his tongue over his lips. "Does it matter? I'm still saying no."

Will looks confused. He looks at everyone around the table. Everyone is looking at him and the tension is palpable. He turns to Sonny. "No, I guess it doesn't matter."

He stands up and addresses everyone. "Excuse me, but I need to go."

Adrienne calls out, "Will wait."

Will looks at her. "I'm sorry and thanks for dinner."

He looks at Brady, "when can I start?"

Brady looks from Will to Sonny and then back to Will. "Tomorrow morning. I'll see you at the office tomorrow morning."

"I'll be there," Will says as he starts to walk away.

Sonny stands up, "Don't do this Will."

Will's eyes are blue ice as he looks at Sonny.

"Don't walk away from me Will."

"I don't know what else to do right now Sonny." Will walks out of the room.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonny looks at everyone and sits down. No one knows exactly what to say or do, so when Henderson and the maid bring in dinner they all quietly eat.

As dinner comes to a close Sonny gets up. "Excuse me, thanks for dinner."

Justin gets up. "I'll walk you out."

As Justin and Sonny reach the front door Justin reaches out to his son and places a hand on his shoulder.

"I am going to tell you something because I love you Sonny."

"Yes"

"That was stupid."

"What!"

"You called him out and told him what to do in front of all your family….even I know never to do that to your mother or to one of you kids now that you're adults."

"He's going to be stuck in the middle dad. I know he is. He's going to work for Brady and his Grandma Kate at MadWorld. EJ and his mom are going to get pissed off. They're going to play tug of war with him and I can just guess who's going to get hurt."

"Maybe you should have had this conversation with Will in private."

"He didn't give me a chance!"

"Did you give him the chance Sonny?"

"I'll …I'll go home and talk to him."

"Good idea," Justin smiles.

Sonny walks into the apartment and is surprised that Will is not home. He takes his cell phone out and calls Will.

He hears the phone on the night stand and goes to pick it up. "Damn it Will, of all days to forget your phone."

Will is sitting in his car, which is parked along the street near the town square.

"I can't go home. He is not going to want me there. What the hell was today about?"

Will is feeling confused, angry and lonely. He thinks about going to Grandma Marlena's or his mom's but he doesn't want to deal with having to explain what happened. He also doesn't really feel like being with anyone right now, so he just grabs a sweater from the back seat and decides to sleep in the car.

He looks up at the sky and wonders if Sonny misses him as much as he misses him already. "I love you Sonny," he whispers into the night.

Sonny opens the front door and looks outside. No Will. "Where the hell are you Will?"

He looks up at the sky and a feeling of loneliness overwhelms him.

"I love you Will", he whispers into the night.

He goes back inside and sits on the bed. He thinks back to earlier that day. He remembers swimming with Will in the pool with a smile. "Damn it Brady,…" he says as he gets up.

He opens the fridge to get a bottle of water. "He didn't even have dinner," he says as he sadly closes his eyes.

He drinks some water and slides into bed. He pulls Will's pillow to him and hugs it as he buries his face in it.

Monday morning Will walks into Brady's office.

"Good morning Brady."

"Will…..I wasn't sure if I would be seeing you today,"

"I'm here", Will says.

"Ok, well I actually need you to talk to Kate about this. If you could brainstorm about all that can be included in the website that would be great. Then she can tell you what would actually be doable and then hopefully we can get started. I know there is much more to it, than just adding stuff to the website."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good place to start though."

"Will, this needs to stay between us, we don't want our competitors to get wind of this idea."

"I understand."

"Good, lets go find Kate."

They find Kate's office and Kate is pleasantly surprised to see her grandson. Brady explains Will's idea and Kate is excited to start brainstorming.

Brady ends up staying to brainstorm with them. Between the three of them they come up with ideas on how to make MadWorld Cosmetics more interactive. They find that the possibilities seem endless.

They have worked through lunch and Brady leaves for a meeting.

"How about if I treat you to a late lunch," Kate offers.

"No thanks grandma, you go ahead. I'm not hungry. I need to get on your website and research what exactly you have up. Then I need to see what the other companies have up as well. That's going to take a while. Is there somewhere I can set myself up?"

"Sure, let me take you to my assistant's office. You can use his office for now, since he's gone for a couple of days doing something for me out of town. "

"Thanks," Will says as he gathers his stuff.

"Will, you can take a break and go have lunch with Sonny. It's not a problem."

"No, um ….I'd rather get started with this," Will says as he looks down.

Kate frowns, "is everything ok Will?"

"I would really rather not talk about it grandma."

"Ok, I will let you get to work then."

Will sits down at the desk and closes his eyes as he thinks about Sonny. He wonders if Sonny is thinking about him or if he has called. He then realizes that he doesn't have his cell phone. He hadn't even realized that he didn't have it with him. He can't even check to see if Sonny has called. He picks up the phone on the desk and dials Sonny's number. He calls but it goes to voice mail and he hangs up.

Sonny is at the coffee house. Will hasn't called him and Sonny doesn't know what number to call since he has Will's phone with him. He takes it out and smiles at the default screen. It is a picture of Sonny a couple of months ago from when they went to the park.

Since Will moved in, they haven't spent a night apart. There's never been a day when he hasn't heard Will's voice.

The day drags and all Sonny can seem to do is think about Will. He's starting to feel as stupid as his dad called him last night.

He closes up and races home, hoping that Will might be there. When he walks in the door his spirits lift as he sees Will's clothes from last night on the bed.

"Will!"

No answer. He checks the bathroom, but Will is not home. He must have just come home to shower and change. Damn it, he should have left his phone here. He probably would have taken it with him.

That's it, he gives up. He calls Will's Grandma Marlena, using Will's phone.

"Will." Marlena answers.

"Um…no. This is Sonny. He forgot his phone. I'm looking for him, you haven't seen him, have you?"

"No, I'm sorry Sonny I haven't. Is everything ok?"

"Yes…thank you. Bye."

Sonny calls Sami, Chad and even resorts to calling Lucas. No one has heard from him. He calls Kate Roberts. If Will went to MadWorld, then she will know where he is. Kate doesn't answer and Sonny hangs up not knowing what message to leave.

He takes a shower, slips into bed and picks up Will's shirt from last night. He hugs it to him and inhales his scent.

Will is at the office at MadWorld. He convinces Grandma Kate that he wants to stay and work so she leaves for the night.

He looks at the phone on the desk and picks it up to call Sonny. He misses him so much he can't see straight. Tears form in his sky blue eyes and they start to fall like rain on a spring day.

He starts to dial, loses his nerve and hangs up. Sonny must be pretty mad at him for taking the job he thinks or else he would have called. He picks up Sonny's jacket that he brought from the apartment. He puts it on and burrows into it….seeking it's warmth and Sonny's scent.

Tuesday morning comes and both boys go to work. They both think of each other as the day goes by. Will calls Sonny from the office and the call goes to voice mail. Sonny calls Brady, but he is out of the office.

Will is at MadWorld that night after a day of work feeling desolate as he rests his head on the desk and tries to sleep as he closes his eyes.

By the time Sonny is able to slip away from the coffee house, it is too late to go to MadWorld. Will must have gone to wherever he is staying. He groans in frustration and goes home frustrated and upset. As he walks into the apartment, his eyes darken. " That is it, I can't handle more than one more night without him. I am finding him and bringing him home tomorrow where he belongs…even if I have to drag him here…

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonny wakes up, gets dressed and has a light breakfast. He has the day off and he is determined to find Will.

He leaves the apartment and heads for MadWorld to find Will or talk to Brady.

As soon as he walks into MadWorld he runs into Kate Roberts.

"Hi Mrs. Roberts….have you seen Will?"

"Hi Sonny, yes he's been working with us the last couple of days but he looked so exhausted this morning that Brady took him home to the mansion to see if Maggie could get him to eat something. I got the impression you two got in a fight …"

"Um, yeah. So he's at the mansion right now?"

"Yes."

"Thanks," Sonny says as he turns to leave.

"Sonny…"

"Yes."

"Is everything going to be alright between you two?"

"Yes it is", answers Sonny.

"Then go find him," Kate urges.

Sonny smiles and leaves. As he gets in his car his cell phone rings.

"Sonny."

"Mom, hi."

"Where are you Sonny?"

"I'm in my car, on my way to the mansion."

"Oh, good. I was calling to tell you that you needed to come."

"Why?"

"You love Will, right?"

"Of course I do."

"He's here Sonny, Brady dragged him here….literally. He looks like he hasn't eaten or slept in days. I don't think I am exaggerating by saying that I think he has lost at least five pounds if not more."

"I'm on my way. Mom…please don't let him leave until I get there."

"See you soon sweetheart."

Will is in the bathroom at the mansion and he takes a deep breath. Seeing Sonny's mom has just reminded him more of Sonny and his heart is constricting so much that it feels like it is literally breaking.

He needs to go find Sonny. He looks in the mirror and he knows he looks like crap. He throws water on his face and leaves the bathroom determined to go find Sonny.

"Aunt Maggie, Mrs. Kiriakis….thank you and thank Brady for me, but I have to go."

"You can't", Adrianne says.

"I can't?"

"I need you to eat something first, Then I'll feel better and you can leave."

"Thanks for the concern…..I'm fine…really…..I just need to leave."

Will opens the front door.

"Will…please….wait", Aunt Maggie tries.

"I' m sorry, but I really have to go."

"Where are you going?" asks Sonny from behind.

Will turns and Aunt Maggie and Adrienne slip away.

"Will, I'm sorry. I should have talked to you first…explained. It was stupid of me to just say no like that."

Will takes a deep, shaky breath.

"Do you forgive me?" Sonny asks.

Will takes a step toward Sonny. "I've missed you so much," he whispers.

"Do you forgive me?" he repeats.

Will nods his head yes.

Sonny closes the last couple of steps and puts his arms around Will. "I've missed you too Will. I thought you'd go home…and you left your phone at home, so I couldn't call you."

"I thought you didn't want me home. I tried calling from the office, but you didn't answer."

"I'll always want you home." He takes Will's face in his hands and kisses him. When he pulls away he kisses his forehead and asks," did you sleep at all?"

"Not much", Will shrugs.

"When was the last time you ate?" Sonny asks as he runs his hands along Will's sides.

"I had a chocolate bar last night."

"Ok, let me rephrase that. When was the last time you ate real food?"

Will smiles, "you worry too much Sonny."

"Will, even my mom is worried about you. She called and told me you looked like you lost at least five pounds. When was the last time you ate food?"

Will hugs Sonny and buries his face in his neck, not wanting to see his reaction. "Dinner….Saturday night with you."

Sonny inhales sharply. "Today is Wednesday Will."

"Yes, I know."

"Damn, we need to get food in you before you pass out."

Will roles his eyes, "I'm fine Sonny."

Sonny kisses Will's cheek. "Can we go home now?"

"I was on my way there. Your mom and Aunt Maggie wouldn't let me leave. "

Sonny smiles," lets take my car, we'll come back later for your car …ok?"

"My car's actually at MadWorld. Brady drove me here."

"Ok then, lets go." Sonny takes Will's hand and walks out the door.

Maggie and Adrienne walk out from around the corner. "Thank God", Adrienne says, "I called Sonny a couple of times and I wasn't sure how much longer he would last."

Maggie smiles, "Ahhh, young love."

Sonny and Will get in Sonny's car. As Sonny starts the car, Will scoots over and lays his head on Sonny's shoulder. Within minutes Will is asleep. When Sonny pulls into the parking lot, the last thing he wants to do is wake Will up. He needs to get him in the apartment and he needs to get some food in him though.

"Will…..Will…babe…wake up."

Will slowly opens his eyes. "I'll just stay here," he murmurs.

"Come on, I want to sleep with you in our bed…please."

Will smiles, "that does sound good." He stretches and climbs out of the car.

Sonny puts his arm around his waist and they walk to the apartment and in the front door. Will goes straight to the bed.

"Will…wait, how about something to eat first?"

"Please Sonny, I'm so tired. I just want to sleep next to you."

Sonny's eyes are troubled.

"I'll eat whatever you want when we wake up…..promise."

Will crawls on the bed and holds out his arms.

"Ok", Sonny agrees, "but lets get comfortable". He takes off his cloths until he is only in his boxers. Will has kicked off his shoes and is still struggling to take off his shirt. Sonny helps Will take off his jeans and crawls into bed with him.

It is early afternoon, but Sonny is almost as tired as Will so they are both quickly drawn into a deep sleep.

Several hours later, Sonny stirs and smiles as he feels Will's body pressed against his own. He runs his hands over his lovers body. His first instinct is to wake him up and make love to him. He has spent three nights without him and he doesn't remember having gone that long without him since Will moved in.

Yet, as he runs his hands along Will's torso he knows he has to get some food in him first. He slips out of bed, pulls on some shorts and decides to make eggs, sausage and toast.

Will stretches like a cat and the smell of sausage and eggs wakes him up. For the first time in days he is hungry. In fact, he is starving. His stomach growls and he sits up.

Sonny puts the plates on the table and walks over to the bed. He runs his hands along Will's back as he pulls him up against him. His hands slide down and grab his behind.

"Come on…eat…cuz I am desperate to jump your bones."

Will grins, "I can wait to eat."

Sonny's smile evaporates, "No, you can't. Your body has been waiting for over three days. He pulls him to the table."

"Shouldn't I at least put some shorts on?"

"Don't bother, you'll be naked before too long."

"Sonny!" Will laughs.

"I'm just being honest."

Will devours his plate and Sonny smiles as he brings another plate he has ready in the kitchen.

Will raises his eyebrows.

"I was hoping you'd eat two plates. You still hungry?"

Will shakes his head no. "Actually, I know it's weird, but I'm full. Maybe in a little while…"

"In that case, I'm ready for dessert," Sonny leers at Will.

Will grins, "yummy, good idea. I haven't had dessert in three days and I haven't been without it for a while."

"That makes two of us."

"Sonny, is this make up sex?"

Sonny leans over Will and fastens his mouth on Will's neck. He then whispers in his ear. "Will this is whatever kind of sex you want to call it, as long as I'm buried in you at some point."

Will gets up and they start backing up towards the bed as they kiss. "I can live with that…lets get started on some make up sex."

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They fall on the bed and their lips lock and dance to a wild and uncontrolled tune. Their tongues swirl, taste and mate.

Their hands claw at each other; desperate to touch more….but it's not enough.

No words are spoken. The only sounds heard are groans, moans, the harsh breathing that comes in between and the soft wet sucking sound of lips on skin.

The sounds only seem to fuel the fire and Sonny's teeth bite down into Will's soft skin.

Will whimpers and breaks free from Sonny's hands long enough to capture Sonny's nipple in his mouth and rolls it with his tongue.

Sonny's nails dig into Will's back and he hisses through a groan.

They get rid of the little clothes they have on with impatient hands. Will quickly pushes Sonny down on the bed and lays his body over his.

Their arm muscles bulge as they both press their bodies against the other; eliciting groans from both their lips.

Will sits up, straddles Sonny and presses him down to the bed as he lowers his head to his abs. His tongue trails down to Sonny's hip bone.

Will's tongue flickers to Sonny's hard length and he twirls his tongue as he tastes him.

Sonny's fingers grab Will by his hair and he pulls as he breaks the silence.

"That's not a good idea…right now."

"I think it's a great idea." Will ignores the slight pain of Sonny pulling his hair and his mouth opens to slowly slide him in.

Will's mouth is warm and his mouth sucks him until all Sonny can do is feel the pleasure coursing through his body. He can feel himself building up and he tenses as he refuses to find his release in Will's mouth. Not right now, not this time. Right now he needs to be buried in him.

He pulls on Will's hair until Will lets go. "Oww!"

Sonny gets up on his knees and takes Will's lips with his own. "I'm sorry….I just need to be inside you this time."

Will smiles and brings Sonny's lips down for a second kiss. "I like your idea better than mine."

He leans back and wraps his legs around Sonny's waist and pulls himself up to Sonny until he is close enough to be ready for him.

Sonny's nostrils flare and he touches Will..feeling him hard and throbbing underneath his fingertips.

"Can you wait?"

"I think so."

Sonny looks at the nightstand and then glances back at Will.

Will knows what Sonny is thinking….asking. He tightens his legs around Sonny. "Yes….yes."

Sonny holds himself against Will, rubbing some of his own moisture onto him and then he pushes in.

Will's hands grip the sheets and he grits his teeth. Sonny grabs Will's hands and laces their fingers together. He then rests their hands on either side of Will's head. He leans down and starts a slow rhythm. His breathing is harsh as he forces himself to start off slow.

Will grips Sonny with his legs and tilts his hips up. He moans as Sonny hits his spot and his fingers tighten around Sonny's.

Their bodies are sweaty and slick…Will's breath stops as he tries to absorb the build up of pleasure rising in his body.

Sonny leans his body forward in order to continue hitting Will in that one spot that drives him wild.

"Son….Son!" Will bites down on Sonny's shoulder in an effort of control.

Will feels like he is spinning out of control. He is a bird stuck in the eye of a tornado. Unable to control his flight and simply going wherever the storm throws him. He clamps his arms around Sonny, physically unable to let go. They fly through that storm for what seems like forever. Time escapes them like sand running through their fingers.

Will's legs finally squeeze around Sonny and he screams his name as he finds his release amidst an explosion of white light. He releases violently between their bodies without a single touch from Sonny's hand.

Sonny follows a heartbeat later after loudly groaning his own release. As Sonny's breathing returns to normal he looks down at Will who is still trapped in a world of sensation.

Sonny carefully withdraws from Will, but Will cries out and digs his fingers into Sonny. "This has to be the third orgasm Will has had in the last few minutes", he thinks.

When Will comes like this…it always takes him time to come back to him. Sonny loves to watch him lost in the middle of so much pleasure. His hands roam over Will; he caresses the softest part of Will, gently holding him in his hands.

Will stiffens and whimpers. "Are you coming again?" Sonny asks in awe.

Will shakes his head yes as he rolls into Sonny's body. His body trembles and Sonny holds him…gently rubbing his back and whispering into his ear. "I'm right here…..it's ok…..I love you…..shhh….I'm right here."

Much later, when Will finally opens his eyes, he refuses to look into Sonny's eyes.

Their bodies are a mess between the love and the hot summer day.

"You ready for a shower?" asks Sonny.

Will shyly nods his head yes.

"Will, why won't you look at me?"

Will shrugs his shoulders.

"You know every time you come like that, you act embarrassed."

"Cuz I am", he mumbles.

Sonny kisses Will's lips and lowers his head so that he is looking into Will's eyes. "Don't be….I like when you come like that….I dream about it," Sonny smiles.

"You do?"

"Umhm, when you are in the middle of it…you are so beautiful to me…I won't even try to describe what I feel inside…..to know you respond to me like that…..I have no words to explain what that means to me….I think I get as much pleasure out of it as you do….so don't be embarrassed…ok?"

"I'll try."

"Let's take a shower."

"Sonny, we need to talk."

"We will, after the shower…k?"

"k"

They get in the shower and the warm water runs down their bodies. Sonny runs soapy hands over Will's back and then turns Will who has his eyes closed, his head down.

"Will?"

"Umhm."

"How tired are you?"

Will opens his eyes and smiles as he realizes that Sonny is ready for round two. His smile widens when he looks up and sees Sonny's hopeful expression.

"Not that tired Sonny." Will says as he presses Sonny against the shower wall.

Sonny's hands come up to hold Will's face. "God, I missed you."

Will turns his face and kisses one of Sonny's hands. "Me too Son….me too."

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once they are dressed, Sonny warms that second plate of food in the microwave and hands it to Will.

"Please," Sonny says.

Will takes the plate and starts to eat. "I've never had someone worry so much about me."

"That's because you've never had anyone love you as much as I do," Sonny smiles.

Will returns the smile and continues to eat.

When he finishes, he takes his plate to the sink and comes back.

Sonny, who is leaning on the pillows on the bed holds out his arms. "Ok, lets talk."

Will joins him on the bed and lies in his arms.

Will looks up at Sonny, "Why did you say no like that?"

Sonny takes a deep and runs his fingers through his hair. "Because I know what's going to happen. EJ and your mom are going to find out you're working for your Grandma Kate and Brady at MadWorld and they are not going to be happy. You're going to end up in the middle of a tug of war …I know it."

"I…um…hadn't thought of that."

"That was the first thing I thought of."

"You could have told me that…instead of just saying no in front of your whole family…like I was a five year old asking to stay up late."

"I know…. I'm sorry," Sonny smiles ruefully, "even my dad called me stupid."

Will finds a smile. "Really?"

"Yeah….. where did you sleep? I called your Grandma Marlena, your mom , Chad; I even tried your dad."

"Um…I didn't want to explain to anyone, or be with anyone. The first night I slept in my car. The last two nights at the office at MadWorld."

"In your car?" Sonny whispers.

"Umhm…I tried calling you using the office phone at MadWorld, but you didn't answer."

"Of course", says Sonny, "and you didn't leave a message."

Will shrugs his shoulders. "I didn't know what to say."

"So how is it going at MadWorld?"

"Really good Sonny. I honestly think I can make this work."

"I know you can make this work. I never doubted that."

"So what now?" asks Will.

"I don't know…what do you think?"

"I'm going to continue to work at MadWorld. If EJ and my mom become a problem, I'll deal with it. It'll be ok."

"Can we change that to….. we will deal with it and can you promise to tell me if your mom and EJ become a problem?"

"Sonny you do realize that I've been taking care of myself for most of my life?"

Sonny turns Will's face to him and takes his lips with his own, gently sucking on his bottom lip. "Yes, I do understand that, but do you understand that I'm in love with you. That just like I have no control over loving you; I have no control over worrying about you."

Will turns in Sonny's arms. "I'm just not used to it and don't take this the wrong way but you seem to be getting worse."

Sonny chuckles, "I can try to make it up to you in other ways," he says as his hands slide down Will's back.

"Mm…that sounds promising. What other ways?"

Sonny' s lips trail down to Will's neck and then to his shoulder. Will's arms wrap around Sonny and Sonny pulls back slightly to look into Will's eyes.

"So you'll tell me?"

"What?" Will's eyes are dazed and he tries to focus.

"You'll tell me if EJ and your mom become a problem?"

"Yeah. …Sure…" Will tries to bring Sonny's mouth back to him.

"Will…you promise?"

"Yes…yes. I promise. Now make it up to me in other ways." Will says as he pulls Sonny back to him.

Will sleeps through dinner time and he now lies in bed curled up on his side. Sonny is sitting next to him on his ipad going over some stuff for work.

Will hasn't moved much since he's fallen asleep and Sonny runs his fingers through his soft blonde hair.

He puts his ipad on the night stand and slides down next to Will and pulls him into his arms. His heart constricts at how even in his sleep Will trustingly rolls into his arms.

He thinks back to when he was younger. His mom was always worried about whether he had enough to eat, if he was warm enough, of he was going to get hurt. He rolls his eyes, "I'm turning into my mother; no wonder Will balked," he thinks.

Sonny closes his eyes and runs his hands up and down Will's back. He'd noticed earlier that Will's once fitted jeans were lose on him. He knows he worries too much but like he told Will, he can't seem to help it. He kisses Will's temple and whispers, "you're it for me Will. You're my forever and I'll be damned if I let anyone hurt you…."

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thursday morning Will and Sonny shower and start to get ready for work. Sonny goes to the fridge and takes out some eggs. Will looks over and grins.

"Cereal, I just want cereal." Will comes over, kisses Sonny on the cheek and grabs himself a bowl.

Sonny puts back the eggs and pours himself a bowl and comes over to the table. He kisses Will's neck and Will's hand goes up to hold Sonny there by the back of the head.

They finish their breakfast and finish getting dressed. Will's phone rings, he looks to see who's calling and he closes his eyes as he answers it.

"Hi mom….I'm on my way out…..I'm going to work…no, you can't meet me at the Pub…because that is not where I am working."

Will looks up to see Sonny staring at him and continues his conversation with his mother. "I'm working at MadWorld mom…..no, I'm not joking…..stop yelling…..listen I gotta go….I'll talk to you later…..love you."

Sonny raises his eyebrows.

Will walks over and kisses him. "It'll be fine. I gotta go. I love you."

"I'll call you later."

"OK."

Will walks into MadWorld and is greeted by Kate. "Well, you look much better this morning."

"Thanks grandma…. I think," he grins.

Kate motions for a young man to come over. "Will, this is my assistant Jared."

Will shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind. I've been using your office."

"No, not a problem. In fact, I don't mind sharing."

"Thanks," Will smiles.

"Will, Jared will also be helping with this project. I am limiting the number of people who know and making sure that I trust those that do know because I don't want the information to get out. He will help out with anything you need or run any errands that need to get done. If you need something, ask him."

"I understand," Will says.

"Very well, lets get started." Kate walks into her office and Will follows her.

It is after work and Will is at the town square on his way to meet Sonny for dinner.

"William."

Will turns to see EJ walking towards him.

"Hello William."

"Hi EJ."

"Your mother told me this morning that you have a new job working at MadWorld."

"Yes, I do."

"What exactly are you doing there?"

"Can't really talk about it…sorry EJ."

"Your mother is not too happy that you are working for Kate."

"I'm sorry to hear that. "

"It would make your mother and me immensely happy if you came to work for us at Countess W. with us."

"I can't do that."

"Yes, you can. I will pay you double what Brady and Kate are paying you."

"No EJ."

EJ takes a step towards Will until he is almost touching him. He looks down at Will. "It would be in your best interest to change your mind William."

"Or what EJ? You're not going to do anything to me. My mom wouldn't be too happy about that."

"Think about my offer William….before you regret it."

Will looks past EJ and sees Sonny walking over to them. "Damn," he thinks.

"I have to go EJ."

"Of course, think about my offer." EJ watches Will walk away from him towards Sonny.

Will quickly walks away from EJ and towards Sonny before Sonny can reach them.

"Hey, how was your day?" Will asks as he lightly kisses Sonny.

"What was that about?" Sonny asks.

"I'm starving. Can we have pizza?"

"What was that about Will?"

"Mom told him I was working at MadWorld and he offered me a job at Countess W."

Sonny's face hardens. "I knew this would happen."

"I said no. It'll be fine."

"Do you really think so?"

"For now…yes. Now come on. I'm really hungry. Can we have pizza?"

Sonny gives Will half a smile. "Pizza it is."

Sami walks into the town square with Johnny.

"Daddy," Johnny calls out.

"EJ bends down and gives Johnny a hug."

Sami comes over to EJ.

"Hi EJ."

"Samantha, I thought you were going home."

"Johnny and I are picking up some dinner to take home." she smiles.

"I just saw William. He wouldn't tell me what he was doing at Madworld and he turned down my offer of a job. Do you think you can find out what he is doing?"

"Well, he is my son. I think I can get it out of him."

"None of my contacts could tell me what is going on. This does not bode well for us Samantha."

"I know EJ"

"Very well, let me know what you find out."

He leans down and kisses Johnny goodbye.

Sami gets her phone out and calls Will.

"Hi Will…..I see….well do you think you can stop by my place after dinner?...Ok, see you then."

Sonny and Will are finishing their pizza. "I have to go see my mom after dinner. I'll meet you at home, ok?"

"Can I come with you? We both know what this is about."

"Ok, I guess it'll save me from having to tell you what happens," smiles Will.

They finish their dinner and head over to Sami's apartment.

They knock on the door and Sami opens it.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Will…Sonny, good to see you both."

"Nice to see you too mom," Will says as he gives her a hug.

"Nice to see you", Sonny adds.

"Um Well…." Sami starts.

"It's ok mom . Just get it out. We all know what this is about."

"Why would you work for Brady and Kate. I'm your mother Will, you should work with me. We are family."

"Brady offered me a job."

"Well EJ and I are offering you a job."

"I already have one."

"Will, you can't do this."

"Yes, I can"

"What are you doing at MadWorld?"

"I can't talk to you about that and you know it."

"Will, I can't believe you would do this to me."

"I'm not doing anything to you. It's about me taking a job that was offered to me by Brady. That's all."

"Well you are my son. Your loyalty should be to me. EJ and I are not happy about this."

"What does that mean?" asks Sonny.

"It doesn't matter what that means Sonny because it doesn't change anything. Let's go home. Nice to see you mom. Give the kids a kiss for me."

Will takes Sonny's hand and they walk out.

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It is late Friday afternoon and Will has just finished a meeting at MadWorld. As they come out of the conference room, Brady puts his arm around Will.

"I'm very impressed Will. You have accomplished a lot in one week. How about we call it a day and celebrate at the mansion. We can have a swim and ask Henderson to barbeque for dinner. What do you think?"

"Can I invite Sonny?"

"Of course, invite Jared too. He has been working hard too."

"Great."

Will has gone home to change and pick up Sonny's trunks. He is now laying in the sun at the mansion. Brady and Jared are changing and Sonny is on his way.

Will doses off and when he feels hands on his back spreading sun block on him he smiles. Sonny's hands dig into his shoulders as they massage the sun block on his back and he groans at how good it feels.

"What the hell is going on?" Sonny growls from the double doors.

Will jumps up when he hears Sonny's voice come from the doorway and he quickly sits up and looks behind him.

It was Jared that had been massaging the sun block on him.

Will looks at Sonny. "I thought it was you."

"Obviously it wasn't." Sonny looks at Jared. "Why were your hands on my boyfriend?"

Jared looks at Sonny and then turns to Will. "I'm sorry. I thought you didn't have a boyfriend anymore. I don't know if you remember, but I had asked your grandma to set us up. She said that you were kind of seeing someone at the time."

"I remember. I didn't know that was you."

"Well, you slept in my office this week and I didn't hear you or anyone else mention a boyfriend. I thought you had broken up."

"He definitely has a boyfriend", Sonny glares.

"Jared, this is my boyfriend Sonny. Sonny this is Jared; he works at MadWorld."

Will gets up and walks over to Sonny. He kisses his cheek and whispers in his ear. "He didn't know. Don't be mad."

Jared also gets up. "Um. I think I will go check on dinner."

Sonny looks at Will. "So it is ok for him to have his hands all over you just because he thinks you don't have a boyfriend? That is pretty bold."

"He won't try anything else. Now he knows I have a boyfriend. Let's let it go. He was just putting sun block on my back."

"How could you not know that it wasn't me?"

"I was half asleep and he was massaging me like you usually do."

"That information does not help."

Will grins, "how about the information that I love you. Does that help?"

Sonny smiles, "yeah that helps."

"Good," Will gives him a lingering kiss.

"Are you telling me that you work with that guy at MadWorld?"

"Yes, I have to work with him. He kind of helps me out and gets what we need. He won't be a problem."

"I bet he does. He was pretty bold."

"Yeah, but now he knows I'm taken."

Sonny wraps his arms around Will and holds him close. "Yes, you are."

It is several days later on Wednesday that Will excitedly comes into the coffee house after work.

Sonny looks up. "Hey."

"I'm hungry, can you feed me dinner?" asks Will with a grin.

"Of course I can. How was work?"

"Good, I think we'll be ready to put stage one on the website by next week."

"That is really great Will." He gives him a kiss and goes to find him some dinner.

He brings Will one of his favorites and places the plate in front of him. "I'm sorry, I have to close tonight. We can meet at home if you want."

"I'll hang out here, if that is ok."

Sonny grins, "I was hoping you would say that."

Sonny leaves to attend a costumer and Will starts his dinner. When Will finishes, he looks up and can't find Sonny. He stops one of the employees and asks her if she knows where Sonny is. She tells him that he is in the back in his office looking for something.

Will goes looking for him and opens the door to find Sonny sitting at his desk riffling through some papers in a drawer.

"Ah, here it is", he says.

"Found what you were looking for?" asks Will.

Sonny looks up, "Yeah, what are you doing back here?"

"Looking for you."

Sonny smiles, "You found me."

Sonny then bites his lip and gnaws on it. Will knows something is up. "What is bothering you Son?"

"Will…."

"Yeah."

"You still working with Jared?"

"Yes, is he still bothering you?"

Sonny looks down at the papers in his hand. "Has he tried…."

Will walks over to Sonny. He takes out his keys from his pocket and holds out the keychain for Sonny to see. "It seems to me that someone other than me needs a little convincing."

Sonny grins , "two hours, we close in two hours and then we can go home and you can convince me all you want."

Will's eyes have a wicked gleam as he goes to lock the door."Yeah, but you need the convincing now, not in two hours."

"Will, there's people out there."

"I'll be quiet….I promise." Will says as he pushes Sonny to lean on the desk. Will nips at Sonny's lower lip. Sonny opens his lips to allow Will's tongue access.

Will tastes of black coffee with a hint of candy mixed with a taste that is all Will. It is a taste that makes Sonny's mouth water whenever he thinks or remembers of kissing Will. He moans into Will's mouth.

"Shh..", whispers Will.

Will knows that he doesn't have a lot of time, so he decides to go straight for Sonny's weak spots. He slides his mouth to right under his ear and bites and sucks until Sonny is softly moaning.

One of Will's hands is behind Sonny's head holding him in place while his fingers move slightly against his thick soft hair. The other hand slides under Sonny's shirt and rolls, pinches and pulls his nipple between his fingers.

Will pushes Sonny onto the desk until he is lying down and lifts his shirt. "I love only you Sonny. I want only you."

Will leans over Sonny and kisses him as his hands roam over his body. One hand goes down; cups him and Sonny groans into Will's mouth.

Will starts to undo Sonny's pants. As he unzips, Sonny wiggles so that Will can lower them just enough to set Sonny free.

Will takes him in his hand and squeezes. He loves to feel Sonny's hardness under his fingertips.

"Will….please."

Will comes closer to Sonny's ear and whispers so that Sonny can feel his breath as he talks. "When you're at your desk working, I want you to remember this."

Will smiles and lowers his mouth to slip Sonny in. This time; there is no teasing, no drawn out journey to get to the edge of the cliff.

Will takes him in deeply; feeling him in the back of his throat.

Sonny gasps and groans, "what happened …to your ….gag reflex?"

Will responds by taking him just a little deeper. He uses everything he's learned in the past months. He uses his lips, teeth….his tongue presses on Sonny as he gently sucks. His fingers gently pull, hold, squeeze and caress.

Sonny writhes, unable to control his body. His legs come up and Will struggles to keep him on the desk.

Will takes Sonny through a clear, direct path to the edge and pushes him off.

Sonny bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut as Will swallows. Sonny imagines that this is what it must feel like to fall off a mountain. To feel no ground under your feet as you fall and wait for a landing that never seems to come.

Will loves Sonny's taste; salty, earthy….delicious. He momentarily remembers a long ago comment and he decides that he is now sure that he would love Yak Butter Tea.

Will straightens up and shifts, a little uncomfortable in his pants.

Sonny gets up from the desk and goes to button up his pants. Will's hand stays him.

He turns Sonny around so that he is facing the desk. Will's hands go to Sonny's waist and he lowers his pants and boxers just over his hips.

Sonny doesn't say a word, he is still reeling; his breathing still coming out a bit harshly.

Will presses his body to Sonny's back and kisses the back of Sonny's neck. He lingers there and whispers into his ear. "When you're done remembering that, then I want you to remember this."

He bends Sonny over and guides his hands to grip the edge of the desk. "Hold on", he whispers.

He unzips his own pants and frees himself. He grabs a condom from his back pocket and tears it open. He slides it on and as he slowly pushes into Sonny, he bites his own lip to keep from crying out in pleasure.

Again, this is not a romantic moment. This moment is carnal. It is about passion and lust mixed in with a lot of raw love.

Will's hands grip Sonny's hips and Sonny holds on to the edge of that desk until his knuckles are white.

Will climbs to the peak of the mountain with giant leaps until he reaches the top and simply leaps off. He buries his face in Sonny's neck to muffle his groan.

Moments later he asks, "convinced?"

"Yes", Sonny groans.

Will pulls out, stands and gets rid of the condom .He then zips up his pants while Sonny does the same.

Sonny wraps his arms around Will and looks over at the desk. He blushes and says, "how am I ever supposed to get any work done while sitting at that desk?"

"Hey, that is not my problem. My job was to convince you and I think I did a d mn good job of that."

Sonny reddens a bit more, "yeah you outdid yourself."

"I like it when you blush."

Sonny tickles Will. "Wait until I get you home and naked and we will see who is crowing."

Will's eyes flare. "Come on, I will help you start getting ready to close now so that we can leave when it is closing time."

Sonny grins, "In a rush to get home?"

Will opens the door and heads out. "Are you?"

Sonny follows him out the door and slaps his behind. "Ohh, I can't wait babe."

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It is Friday morning and Sonny wakes with a smile on his face. Somehow during the night Will often wedges part of himself under Sonny. Will seems to never be far away, even in his sleep.

Sonny loves that. He loves the way that Will is almost always near him when they are in a room together. He loves that Will's touch is never far away. Even in his sleep, Will always has at least a hand touching Sonny's body.

Oddly enough Sonny craves that touch and on those rare moments when Will is not close at hand. When he is working at the coffee house and Will is across the room; he feels almost as if part of him is missing. Sonny is taken out of his reverie when he hears Will's voice.

"No, no …..no" Will murmurs in his sleep. He is trapped in a dream and Sonny frowns to see the fear on his face.

"Will….Will….babe….wake up."

"Will startles and opens his eyes wide. He turns away from Sonny.

Sonny won't let him shut him out and wraps his arms around him. "What were you dreaming?"

Will shakes his head no.

"Talk to me. It'll make you feel better," Sonny cajoles.

Will turns in Sonny's arms. "Someone was hurting me."

"How?"

"I don't know. I don't remember."

Sonny kisses him. "No one is going to hurt you," he vows.

Will kisses him back. "It was just a dream."

"Yeah, just a dream," Sonny agrees.

He tickles Will's side until Will is laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop Sonny, " he gasps out.

Sonny stops tickling him and leans his forearms on Will's chest. "I forgot to tell you last night that Tyler called to invite us to the movies and then hang out afterwards tonight. I told him I would let him know this morning. Are you game?"

"Sure, sounds fun."

"Ok, I work today but Chad will be there so I should be able to leave early. Text me when you're free."

"Ok."

Sonny kisses Will's shoulder. "I better go take a shower."

Sonny gets up and walks to the bathroom. Will looks after him and slowly gets up. He walks into the bathroom and Sonny is already in the shower.

"Sonny…."

Sonny sticks his head out of the shower. "Yeah."

Will is standing in only his boxers looking lost.

"What is it Will?"

"Can I go in with you? I won't make you late. I just…"

Sonny grins, "come on."

Will's face relaxes and he steps out of his boxers and joins Sonny in the shower.

He takes the sponge from Sonny. "Let me."

"Ok, but first get under the warm water, you're shivering."

He turns Will so that the water falls on his body. Will washes Sonny's body…not in a sexual way. He washes him with simple adoration and care. He shampoos Sonny's hair and as he rinses it, he gently caresses his face.

Sonny takes the sponge.

Will shakes his head no. "It's ok. Go get dressed, I don't want you to be late."

"I won't be late," Sonny says as he starts to wash Will's body.

When he finishes, Sonny places his hand over Will's heart. "Will, what is it? Something is bothering you, I can feel it."

"I don't know," says Will.

"Call in….ask Brady for the day off and come in with me to the coffee house. I'll leave early-"

"No, I can't. I'm fine. I guess it was just the dream."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, come on. Lets get out and get dressed or we'll both be late."

EJ is on the phone. "Don't hurt him, but if he has anything on him; take it…yes, any papers, folders, bag, computer….whatever he has on him…..if he struggles…you have my permission to do enough to take what you need, but no permanent damage…understood…..good."

As Will gets out of his car, he grabs his computer bag and puts the strap over his head and on his shoulder. He puts his hand on the car door and a feeling of unease comes over him. He shakes it off and closes the door.

He turns to start the walk towards the building and a man comes up to him. He is big, broad and has the look of trouble. He looks at Will intently.

"Good morning," Will tries.

The man grabs a t Will's computer bag. "Hey!" Will yells out. He starts to struggle with the older man.

Will refuses to let go of the computer bag. All of their work for MadWorld is on there and whoever gets it will have all of the work they have been working on. He somehow knows that this guy is after that information.

The man cannot get the computer bag because Will has the strap over his head on his shoulder.

"No, you can't have it." Will bites out.

The older man decides to punch Will and Will falls against the car door edge; hitting his forehead against a sharp corner. His forehead starts to bleed and the blood runs down his face.

Will falls to the ground and the older man leans over to grab the bag. Will kicks at him so that he stumbles back.

Will gets up and swings at him. The older man takes a punch in the gut. He straightens and takes a swing at Will again. This time hitting Will on the mouth and splitting his lip.

Will feels dazed as he stumbles back.

As the man grabs at the bag, Will clutches at it and hisses, "you're not taking it."

"Get away from him!"

Suddenly, Will hears Brady and looks up to see him running and very close to them. The attacker curses and runs off.

"Who was that?" asks Brady.

"I don't know, but he really wanted my computer," Will pants.

"Damn," Brady says, "I'm sorry Will. Are you alright?"

"I will be. I just need to clean up. He swipes at the blood running down his face with his sleeve.

"I don't know Will. I think we need to take you in to the ER."

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok. Lets go inside and clean you up."

Will stumbles and Brady frowns. Brady tries to help Will and Will assures him. "Really, I'm fine."

They walk into the building and run into Kate.

"Oh my God! What happened?"

Brady answers, "someone attacked Will in the parking lot, trying to get his computer. I'm assuming they wanted to know what we were up to and thought they would find the answers on his computer."

Kate rushes over to Will. "You're bleeding badly Will. We need to take you in."

"No, I'm fine. Just let me clean up."

"Will I really think-"

Will interrupts her, "I'm fine grandma. I'm not going in to the ER. "

"Come on, lets go to the executive bathroom. We have some towels in there and maybe I can stop the bleeding," says Brady.

Kate looks after them and then hurries into her office.

Brady and Will enter the luxurious bathroom and go to the counter. Brady grabs a towel and mops up most of the blood off of Will's face.

"Let me go find the first aid kit. I'll be right back."

When Will is alone he turns to the mirror and grimaces. All he can think is, "AWWW Damn! Sonny is going to flip."

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sonny is at the counter of the coffee house when the phone rings. He answers, "Common Grounds, this is Sonny. May I help you?"

"Sonny, this is Kate Roberts."

Sonny can hear the anxiety in her voice and knows something is wrong. "What's wrong?"

"You need to come to MadWorld right now. Can you come?"

"Why? What's wrong? Is Will ok?"

"I'll explain when you get here."

"Please, tell me now. Is he ok?"

"He will be, but I think it would be best if you came."

"I'm on my way."

Sonny looks across the room at Chad. "Chad, I'm sorry man, but something is wrong with Will, I gotta go."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it…go."

Sonny takes off his apron and rushes out the door. He drives to MadWorld and he gets out of the car to rush to the building. As soon as he enters, Kate Roberts is waiting for him.

"Where is he?"

"Wait, first let me explain a little."

"Can you explain after I see him?"

"No Sonny, trust me. Listen, he was attacked out in the parking lot. He's bleeding and he won't go to the ER. I think you're probably the only one that can convince him to go."

"Ok, take me to him." Sonny says with impatience.

"I hope you forgive me, but before I take you. I have one more thing to say. Brady told me what happened at the mansion. I know my grandson and if you go in there and order him to go to the ER. Well, I don't think that would be a good idea. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

Sonny looks at her and takes a deep breath. "Yeah, I get it. You're telling me not to be stupid."

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that."

"It's ok, my dad did. Can you-"

"Oww Brady! That hurts."

"Damn it Will! I can't get the bleeding to stop. I don't know what else to do."

Sonny hears their voices. Kate quickly walks through an office and into a bathroom and Sonny follows. Will is leaning against a bathroom counter. Brady is standing in front of him, pressing a towel to his forehead.

There's at least two other towels filled with blood on the counter next to Will. There's blood all over his shirt. Will's face is pale and the red looks startling against his face.

Will see's him immediately.

"Sonny, how…" Will then looks past Sonny at his grandmother. "You called him."

"Yes, I did," she answers.

Sonny walks forward and takes the towel from Brady. "YOU should have called me."

"I was going to. I swear. I just wanted to get the bleeding to stop first."

Sonny swallows and his eyes are filled with a turbulence of emotion. He struggles to keep his emotions in check and focuses on trying to find a way to get Will to agree to go to the ER.

"It's not as bad as it looks Sonny."

"Will…"

"Don't be upset Son."

"Sonny takes a deep breath and his free hand traces Will's cut lip. Will flinches.

"Let me take you to the ER and I will feel better."

"Awww Sonny. It's not that bad."

"You need stitches Will. This is a lot of blood and the bleeding still hasn't stopped."

"I really don't want to go Sonny. It'll be fine…really."

"Please Will….do it for me then."

"Ugg ….I hate it when you fight dirty."

Sonny finds a small smile. "I'll do what I have to."

"Ok…Brady, I will be back later."

"Go home when you're done Will. I don't want you back here today. I'll keep your computer here ," Brady says.

Will pushes off the counter and takes a step and stumbles.

It takes all of Sonny's self discipline not to put his arm around Will and pick him up.

Will looks up and looks into Sonny's eyes. He signs and puts his arm around Sonny's waist. Sonny wraps his arm around Will and Sonny's body relaxes just slightly.

Sonny looks at Kate as they walk up to her. "Thank you," he whispers.

"Thank you Sonny, " she answers back. She looks at Will. "Are we ok?"

"Yes grandma….we're fine."

Sonny and Will walk out of the building and Will stops. He is holding the towel to his forehead. "How upset are you? "

"Very."

"Do you want to say, I told you so?"

"No, I want you to be safe damn it!"

"It's only a cut and a spit lip Sonny."

"Will, please don't use the word only right now. Come on, I will feel better when we get you to a doctor."

Will has received three stitches at the hospital. As the doctor finishes; Will asks, "Can I go out tonight?"

"What?" Sonny says as his eyes widen.

Will looks at the doctor. "We had plans to go to the movies."

"Will, I'm fine with staying home."

"Is it alright?" Will asks the doctor again.

"Yes, it's fine. Make sure you don't have any alcohol and if you feel dizzy or really tired, call it a night."

"Thanks," Will grins.

"Ok Will, you're good to go. Take it easy."

Will gets up and Sonny and he walk out of the ER room. Will turns to Sonny, "do you feel better now?"

Sonny looks at all the blood on Will's shirt and then looks up to his face. "I should be asking you that?"

"I kept telling you I was fine. Do you feel better now?"

Sonny reaches up and touches the gauze on Will's forehead. "Yes, I feel better now. Thank you for humoring me, " he smiles.

"I would do anything to make you happy Sonny. …..Now go back to work. I know you need to be there."

"I called Chad. He has me covered. I'm taking you home."

"But then we'll go to the movies, right?"

"Yes, but you rest until then at home. Deal?"

"Deal."

Sonny drives them home and they enter the apartment.

Will sits on the bed, "I'm waiting for you to say, I told you so."

"So you think that whoever attacked you came from EJ."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. He didn't want to hurt me. He could have hurt me badly, but he didn't ."

"No, he just made sure you would need stitches," Sonny says sarcastically.

"Sonny… he just wanted the computer."

"But you wouldn't give it to him."

"No, I wouldn't ."

Sonny goes and lies on the bed and waits. Will kicks off his shoes and slowly crawls over next to him. He lays his head on Sonny's chest. "You want to tell me to leave my job, don't you?"

"Yes, like you wouldn't believe how much I do. But I won't even ask you to do that."

"Thank you."

"But we have to do something Will. I'll go talk to Uncle Vic."

"No."

"Hell, I'll go talk to EJ then," Sonny mutters.

"Don't Sonny. Please. Next week, phase one will come out. Then EJ will know what I am working on and it won't be such a big deal."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do." Will closes his eyes, "try not to worry Sonny."

Sonny raises his hand and runs his fingers through Will's short blond hair until he can hear Will's even breathing.

He'd told Will this morning that no one was going to hurt him. For some reason, he feels he has failed him, even though he knows that is an irrational thought. He looks down at Will's peaceful face. Will slides his leg over Sonny's in his sleep, which brings a smile to Sonny's face.

"All I want to do is make sure you're safe. To tell you to leave that job, but damn it I know I can't. It wouldn't even be fair to ask you, but I know this isn't over….."

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sonny and Will are sitting with Tyler and some friends (Eric and Issac) at the town square after watching a movie.

Will is sitting next to Will and as Sonny's eyes rest on Will, Will leans over and whispers. "I'm fine ….promise."

Tyler laughs as he is talking to Eric and he points to Mike, a new friend of his.

"What's so funny? asks Will.

"Mike is determined to find a new boyfriend tonight", Tyler answers as he nods at Mike talking to a handsome blonde.

Will shrugs, "so?"

Tyler smiles, "well Mike has gone through like six guys in six months. He is determined to find a particular kind of guy."

"What kind of guy," asks Will?

"Um, well he wants a power bottom."

"What's a power bottom?" asks Will.

Sonny's eyes shoot up, but he says nothing.

Tyler answers, "Ok, let me give you a little education here. It seems like Sonny is holding out on you. Um…I power bottom is a guy who is on the bottom and he can orgasm both ways at the same time…without any help from a hand. That's kinda rare."

Tyler then raises his eyebrows, "some guys can even orgasm more than once in one session."

Will turns a deep red and his eyes go to Sonny, "Oh," whispers Will.

Tyler's gaze goes from Will to Sonny and then back to Will. "No freaken way….Will…..you're a power bottom….aren't you?"

Eric and Issac just stare at Will. Somehow, Will gets even redder.

"Drop it Tyler," Sonny warns.

Tyler looks at Sonny. "That means he is. You're his first…..you…OMG."

Tyler turns to Will, "can you come more than once?"

"Tyler!" Sonny growls.

Will gets up and grabs their empty cups. "I'll go throw these away."

As Will leaves Sonny glares at Tyler. "Drop it. I mean it."

"OMG, that means he can. Ok, just answer me one question and I'll shut up. Please tell me he at least gags when he goes down on you."

They all look up to see Will standing at the edge of their circle.

Will licks his lips and turns to Tyler."I believe the last time…. Sonny asked me where my gag reflex had gone, because I had none."

Sonny's mouth drops open.

"Damn…", says Eric.

"That is just not fair," complains Tyler.

Sonny recovers and gives Will a grin. He puts his leg up on top of the couch and pats the seat between his legs. Will goes to sit and leans back against Sonny's chest.

Unbeknownst to them Mike has walked up during their conversation.

Mike clears his throat. He looks at Sonny and then turns to Will. "Hey Will, I'm about to go get a drink; can I buy you one?"

"No." Sonny glares.

"I was asking Will, not you."

Sonny makes to stand up and Will presses back against him and grabs his arm. "Stop", he hisses softly at Sonny.

He looks up at Mike, "no thanks I can't drink tonight. Doctor's orders."

"I can get you a coke", offers Mike.

"I'm fine, thanks," Will insists.

As Will looks up at Mike he blinks twice and raises his hand to his head.

"Will?" Sonny calls him.

Will turns and tries to focus on Sonny and can't, "I …I think we better go home."

Sonny slips out from behind Will and pulls him up. Will sways and Sonny quickly wraps an arm around his waist.

Mike, who looks like a line backer offers, "I can help you to your car Will."

Will squeezes Sonny's hand at his waist before Mike even stops talking and answers. "We're good, thanks anyway."

As they walk away Sonny mumbles, "that arrogant son of a …."

Will stops and turns to Sonny. "I agree….but…..I hate it when you answer for me Sonny. I can talk for myself."

"I spoke for you when Tyler asked you if you were a power bottom and you didn't get mad then."

Will scrunches up his face and pauses. "Point taken," he says.

"Will come on….Mike was coming on to you in front of me. Don't even try to tell me that you wouldn't say something if it was the other way around."

Will grins, "Ok, you got me there. I would have punched him." Will unconsciously raises his hand to his head again.

Sonny frowns, "lets go, we need to get you home."

It is Sunday and EJ is on the phone. He is already upset at the failed attempt from Friday. "So are you going to tell me what young William Horton is doing at MadWorld?...ahhh, he is making the website interactive…how?...well, find out how," he growls. "Are they almost ready to make the changes to the website?...well find out damn it."

EJ hangs up, grabs his jacket and walks off.

EJ walks to Common Grounds and looks in the window and smiles.

He takes out a blank piece of paper from his briefcase and writes down a note. He walks into the coffee house and hands it to an employee. He points at Will. "Can you please deliver this to Will Horton with a coffee?" He hands her a hundred dollar bill.

"Of course, " she smiles.

EJ walks out and the employee goes to get a coffee for Will. She delivers the coffee and note to Will.

"Who is this from? asks Will.

"I don't know," she answers.

Will opens the note. "It is in your boyfriend's best interest for you to meet me outside. Now."

Will looks up at Sonny. He is standing behind the counter. "If I show him the note he will stop me from going outside. But if I don't tell him, he is going to flip later when I do tell him."

He hurriedly gets up and walks out of the coffee house.

EJ is waiting for him outside.

"Hello William."

"EJ…" he holds the note up, "is this from you?"

"Yes."

"You're threatening Sonny."

"No, not directly. Let me be blunt William. I know that you are working to make MadWorld's website interactive. I am going to make you the same offer I made you before. I will double your pay to come work for Countess W. As an …incentive…..I will tell you that if you do not take my offer, I will make sure that every supplier for Common Grounds decides not to do business with your boyfriend."

"You won't do that. Chad is Sonny's business partner and you won't do that to your brother."

"Chad is not going to find out what I do and I will make sure he gets the coffee shop back and running later without a partner. Now….do you understand?"

Will glares, "Yeah, I understand."

"So, you will accept my offer."

"I need time," Will says.

"You have until tomorrow morning William." EJ says as he walks away.

Will looks after him, "Damn it….now what do I do?"

To be continued….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Will walks back into the coffee house. Sonny walks over. "Where did you go?"

"Just outside." Will thinks and tries to find a way out of this mess.

"I have a question for you," Will says.

"OK."

"What would you say if I told you I was going to work for EJ."

"No way."

"I thought you would say something like that."

"What is going on Will?"

Will suddenly has an idea. "I'll tell you, I promise. But first I need to talk to your dad. Can you call him and ask him to come?"

"You can't tell me what is going on now?"

"I need to talk to your dad first."

"Ok, I'll go call him."

Sonny calls his father and not too long afterwards Justin walks into the coffee house.

"Hi dad."

"Sonny….Will, what's going on?"

"Hi, Mr. Kiriakis."

"We've already agreed, call me Justin ,Will."

Will smiles, "I need to talk to you Justin."

"OK."

Will walks over to the corner table and sits down. Justin sits and waits for Sonny to sit down. Sonny's eyes plead with Will.

"Sonny please."

"Alright Will, but you're talking to me before we leave here." Sonny walks away.

Justin looks at Will, "what is this about?"

Will takes a deep breath. "You know that I'm working for Brady and Grandma Kate at Madworld."

"Yes, hard to forget that."

"Umm. I'm pretty sure you know I was attacked Friday."

"Yes…I take it that EJ was behind that."

"Probably, he had offered to double my pay to go work for him at Countess W. and I refused."

Justin nods, encouraging Will to go on.

Will takes out the note and hands it to Justin. "I got this here, earlier today."

Justin reads it. "That son of a …."

"Yeah."

"Does Sonny know about this note?"

"No."

"I see." Justin nods. "What happened when you went outside?"

"EJ was there. He knows that I am doing something to make the website interactive, but I'm pretty sure that is all he knows. He offered me the same job offer, but this time he gave me an incentive to take the job. He said that if I refused, he would make sure that the Common Ground's suppliers took their business elsewhere. I told him that he wouldn't do that because of Chad. But he assured me Chad wouldn't know and that he would later make sure Chad had the coffee house running minus Sonny. I need to know if he can do that. I can't let him do that to Sonny but if I go work for him, which I don't want to, Sonny will lose it."

Justin looks at Will. "Ok, well I agree with you that Sonny will lose it if you go work for EJ and I hope you understand why."

Will nods his head yes.

"I get why you didn't tell him yet, but you are going to tell him everything….right?"

"Yes, I'm just hoping to have a plan, so that he won't freak out as much."

"And you're hoping I have a plan."

"Well, I am hoping that you can tell me if EJ can do what he is threatening and then if he can; then maybe I have a plan that you can help me with."

"Yes, he is capable and able to do what he is threatening."

Will frowns and then looks directly into Justin's eyes. "I have one more question for you. Can Victor Kiriakis stop EJ?"

Justin smiles, "very smart Will. You know you are working for Victor. He owns MadWorld and he is Sonny's uncle. He can stop EJ, I know he can. I will go talk to him right now and make sure EJ does not get away with doing what he's threatened."

Will's body relaxes, "thank you."

Justin grins, "No problem. I'm glad you called me. I will go talk to Victor, while you have the harder job….telling me son what is going on. Good luck."

Will looks over at Sonny, "yeah."

Justin gets up and Sonny comes over. Justin hugs Sonny and then shakes Will's hand. Sonny asks, "were you able to help Will?"

"Yes, I'm glad to say I was."

Sonny looks relieved, "thanks dad."

"No problem. Here Sonny…take my seat. Will needs to talk to you." With that he leaves to go find Victor.

Sonny sits down, "talk."

Will shows him the note. After Sonny reads it he looks up. "And you went outside?!"

"Shh, don't yell. Yeah, I did. What else was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to show me this."

"And you would have been ok with me then going outside?"

"No!"

"But I had to Sonny, the note was threatening you. Put yourself in my place, like you asked me to on Friday. What would you have done in my place?"

Sonny glares, "fine…what happened when you walked out there."

Will tells him about his conversation with EJ.

Sonny gets up and comes to sit next to Will. His breathing is harsh and he stops a minute to gather himself. Will looks at him with anxiety in his eyes.

"I know you hate it when I tell you what to do. I get that. But there is no way in hell that you are working for EJ. You know that, right? Please tell me you get that."

"Yes, I get that. That is why I asked you to call your dad."He then tells Sonny the plan to involve Victor.

"I'm glad you asked me to call my dad."

Will leans over to kiss him. "I just needed to make sure he couldn't hurt you."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"Will….what are you going to tell EJ? He 's not going to let this go?"

"We'll be ready to release stage one by Tuesday. By then, EJ won't need me. He can see what we are doing and do whatever it is he will do to try and outdo MadWorld."

"What about tomorrow, what will you tell him tomorrow?"

"I'll call him and tell him I have decided to stay with MadWorld. He will try to talk to your suppliers, but your Uncle Victor will have taken care of that. That will buy us time to get to Tuesday."

"You have it all figured out."

"Does that make you feel better?"

"A little." Sonny takes Will's hand and brings it to his lips. "But there are always things that can go wrong, especially when you bring EJ into the equation. I will feel better tonight, when you are in my arms and the rest of the world is outside our door."

To be continued…..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sonny and Will walk into their apartment. Will closes the door behind him. "You have been tense all night, please tell me you feel better now that we are home."

Sonny smiles and holds up a bag. "I do feel better and I will feel even better as soon as we have dessert."

"I'm not hungry. I don't want dessert."

"This is a new dessert from the coffee house. It's really good, especially with honey on it."

"Have I ever told you that I don't like honey?"

"No, you've never told me that. Come here. Try it. You still haven't gained back the weight you lost."

Will looks down at his body. "Are you complaining about how I look?"

Sonny licks his lips. "never…..come here."

Will walks over to him. Sonny takes out a plate and sets the pastry on it. He goes to the cabinet and takes out a squeezable bottle. "This honey is special. You'll like it. It's my favorite."

Sonny goes to drizzle some on the pastry and Will swats his hand. "Sonny, I don't like honey. I really won't eat that pastry if you pour that on it."

"Just try it," Sonny cajoles.

Will goes to get the bottle from Sonny and they end up wresting over the bottle.

"Will! Stop!" Sonny screeches. Will steps back laughing. Sonny pouts at Will. "This stuff is expensive and now you have it all over me."

Will continues to laugh, "Ok, come here …..if it will make you feel better, I'll taste it."

Sonny has some honey on his jaw and Will goes to lick it.

"Umm, you taste good."

"It's the honey," Sonny croaks.

Will finds some honey on Sonny's neck and sucks on it until it is all gone. "No…it's not the honey. I know what you taste like….it's you with a little taste of honey."

"What about …..dessert?" Sonny breaths.

"I'm having my dessert. It's delicious," Will says as he finds some honey on Sonny's arm.

He gets Sonny out of his t-shirt and grabs the bottle of honey. Will pushes Sonny back on the bed so that he falls and bounces on the bed.

He climbs over Sonny and squeezes out some honey on Sonny's navel. He bends down and licks at it; trailing his tongue along Sonny's skin.

"Will, you're going to get honey on the comforter."

Will gets off of Sonny. "Ok, I'll stop."

Sonny gets off the bed and Will follows. Sonny throws the comforter and pillows off the bed; so that the sheets are the only thing left on the bed.

"I didn't ask you to stop." Sonny swallows and looks at Will with darkened eyes. "Please….don't stop."

"Will's eyes ignite and he goes to grab the bottle again. Sonny lays back down on the bed.

Will's eyes gleam mischievously. He hands the bottle to Sonny. "You put the honey wherever you want on your body."

Sonny shakes his head no. "No, you do it."

Will refuses to take the bottle of honey back. He licks his lips. "Come on Sonny, where do you want me to lick?"

Sonny's breath hitches for the barest of moments. His eyes are so dark now that they remind Will of the brownies Sonny makes him.

Sonny raises the bottle and drizzles honey on his neck; from right below his ear to his shoulder.

Will climbs over Sonny and bends down. He swirls the honey that is right below his ear with his tongue. The taste is intoxicating; the sweetness from the honey, the saltiness from his skin and the taste that is all Sonny combines to make a delicious treat. Will moans into Sonny's neck.

"Umm, you taste so d*mn good."

Will licks and sucks until all the honey is off of Sonny. By this time they are both breathing heavily. Will's hand flutters down to Sonny's crotch. Whisper soft touches against his jeans.

Sonny groans and his hands bring down Will's face for a heated kiss. Will has honey on his lips and chin. Sonny devours it and licks his own lips. "Oh my god, you taste so good." He tries to get up but Will squeezes his legs; trapping him.

"Oh no."

Sonny grabs the hem of Will's shirt to take it off. "I'd like some dessert too."

"You have to wait your turn," Will counters .

"I'm hungry," Sonny tries.

"When I'm done, then you take over."

"Promise?"

"Promise, " Will vows. He gets rid of Sonny's jeans. "Now where do you want me next?"

Sonny takes the honey and drizzles and swirls some on his chest, around his nipples …down to his navel.

Will takes the bottle. "If you don't mind…." He drizzles some on Sonny's thighs.

Will spends the better part of an hour licking most of the honey off of Sonny. He takes his time and savors every lick…sucking Sonny's skin until there is no trace of honey left. Every so often, Sonny grabs Will by the hair and drags him up for a kiss. There is no time, no place, so space…..right now only the two of them exist.

Sonny closes his eyes and feels the warmth of Will's mouth. He relishes in this moment and time only to open his eyes so that he can sear the memory into his brain. He wants to remember Will's confident, sexy smile as he licks the honey off of him. He wants to remember the look in Will's eyes as he looks at him which makes him feel so invincible, so sexy and loved. Will makes him feel like he can do no wrong; like everything is right in the world.

As Will is finishing off the last of the honey off of Sonny's inner thigh, Sonny is squirming and his hands are fisted in Will's hair.

"Are you done?" Sonny hisses through his teeth.

"Yep…all gone….no more honey."

Sonny brings Will up for a kiss and then rolls so that Will is pinned under him. He presses his body down on Will's and they both groan as their foreheads touch.

Sonny pulls at Will's cloths. "You have way too many clothes on."

They get Will out of his clothes and they kiss while they roll around on the bed. Their mouths taste and devour as their hands touch and ignite. They end up rolling off the bed. Will's forehead hits the floor and he winces. His head starts to spin and he is afraid that he's going to pass out. Even as the room spins….their lips search for more to taste and their fingertips search for more to touch.

Will pulls away, "Sonny….now…please."

Sonny fumbles for the bedside drawer and comes back to Will.

They are on their knees on the floor and Sonny slides on the condom. He uses the lube to get Will ready. Will tenses but soon relaxes as he feels Sonny sliding his fingers into him. Will closes his eyes as the pleasure starts to unravel and his body takes it in.

Not long after Sonny holds Will by the hips and pushes in slowly and starts off with a slow rhythm. His fingers dig into Will. Will's hands are clutching the edge of the bed and Sonny continues the slow pace until he feels Will trembling.

Sonny reaches around Will's waist to hold him. Will leans his head back onto Sonny's shoulder. His hands slip off the edge of the bed and he searches for the bed again as he battles to absorb the pleasure as the room spins around him.

He closes his eyes to try and stop his dizziness as Sonny's rhythm becomes so furious that there is no rhythm at all. Will feels his body coil and as he releases his body quivers in Sonny's arms.

Sonny feels Will's body contract around him and he groans his own release. As Sonny's breathing eases he starts to find it odd that Will's body is so lax in his arms. He looks down and notices that Will is looking down.

"Will…you ok?"

"Yeah…"

When Will doesn't look up when he answers, Sonny raises Will's face with his hand. There is a trickle of blood coming out between the stitches.

"Will…"

Will tries to focus on Sonny's face, but as Will scrunches his face Sonny knows that he can't.

"F*ck!" Sonny gets up and pulls Will up to the bed. He lies Will on his back and grabs his t-shirt off the floor. He uses it to wipe the blood off of Will's forehead.

He holds Will's face in his hands. "What happened?"

Will closes his eyes. "I hit my head on the floor when we rolled off the bed."

"Why didn't you stop me?"

Will starts chuckling. "You're kidding me, right? We were in the middle of something Sonny."

"D*mn it Will!"

Will signs, "stop it Sonny. We just had some awesome loving. I wanted you. I wanted to come. Don't be mad at me for that."

Sonny kisses Will's lips, "what am I going to do with you?"

Will grins, "love me."

Sonny touches his forehead. "I do love you, you silly man. Does your head hurt?"

"No, I was just dizzy. " He focuses on Sonny's eyes. "It's passing. It's better now."

Sonny looks dubiously at Will.

Will reaches out and tickles Sonny. "I promise."

Sonny gets up and grabs the pillows from the floor, putting one under Will's head. He grabs the comforter and climbs into bed with Will.

Will grins, "are you sticky from the honey?"

"No, you did a really good job of licking it all off. I never had My dessert though," he smiles.

Will laughs, "your pastry is on the table."

"That pastry doesn't sound so good now."

"Sonny?"

"Yeah."

"Could you make me brownies tomorrow?...please."

"You want brownies?"

"Umhm…..but I want your brownies."

"Why?"

"I just do."

Sonny suddenly remembers months ago when Will had told him why he liked his brownies. He had said they were delicious but he had also said, "they're the color your eyes turn while we're making love….they turn a dark…rich brown….just like these brownies."

Sonny blushes and kisses Will softly. "Sure, brownies tomorrow….I promise."

Sonny pulls Will into his arms. He takes one last look at his forehead to make sure that there is no more bleeding and then kisses his nose. "Go to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow."

It is Sonny who falls asleep first soon after and Will raises his head to look at his face. He gently runs his fingers through Sonny's hair and smiles. Even though Sonny worries way too much, Will has to admit to himself that part of him has been waiting his whole life for someone to love him enough to worry so…

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Monday morning comes and Sonny is trapped in a nightmare. Will is halfway wedged under him so he wakes up as Sonny struggles.

Sonny sits up abruptly and looks around. When he sees Will he attacks him with a kiss and his arms hold him almost painfully tight.

"Sonny, what's wrong?"

"Nightmare."

"What was it about?"

Sonny kisses Will's shoulder as he continues to squeeze the life out of him. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You're the one that told me that talking about it makes you feel better."

Sonny shudders, "You were in trouble…and I couldn't get to you. Someone was holding me back and I knew I was losing you."

"I'm sorry Sonny. It's just all this mess. It'll clear up soon, you'll see."

The alarm goes off and Will turns to turn it off. He kisses Sonny softly, "come on, lets get this day over with."

Sonny still has his arms wrapped around Will. "Five more minutes, just give me five minutes …ok?"

Will melts into Sonny's arms. "Sure…anything you want."

Sonny takes those five minutes and runs his hands over Will's body. He kisses his shoulders, neck and finally his lips go to Will's forehead. He reassures himself that Will is ok and that he's right where he 's supposed to be….with him. As they lie in bed he closes his eyes and pictures them together… happy and safe.

When the five minutes are up; they shower and get dressed. Will takes out his phone. He looks at Sonny," maybe hearing this will make you feel better." He puts his finger to his lips to ask Sonny to be quiet as he calls EJ and puts it on speaker phone.

"Hi EJ."

"Do you have an answer for me William?"

"Yes, my answer is no. I'm turning down your offer."

"Your boyfriend means so little to you then?"

"You can't do what you threatened to do. So I am not worried about Sonny."

"Very well, William. We shall see."

Will hangs up and comes to stand next to Sonny. "At least that is done. I gotta go. I love you."

Will turns to leave and Sonny stops him. "Is it stupid if I ask you to call me when you're inside MadWorld?"

"No it's not stupid…Sonny…..you…..never mind."

"No Will, talk to me. Say what you were going to say."

"I don't know how."

"Don't think about it. Just say it." Sonny kisses him sweetly on the lips.

"I wanted to say….thank you…..cuz you make me feel loved and….and safe. I know I've been complaining about you worrying too much and talking for me. I know this is confusing…sometimes I have a hard time with it…but sometimes I kinda…like it. It makes me feel like you care….like I matter to you."

Sonny smiles, "I do care and you do matter to me…a lot. Maybe I just need to find a gentler way of saying no to you sometimes….a gentler way of getting my point across."

Will returns the smile, "like getting me to the ER. I know you wanted to just tell me to go."

"Yeah, I did. But I found a different way and I got you there. Don't worry Will. It's confusing and complicated, but it's ok because we have a lifetime to figure it out. I love you."

"I love you too."

Brady, Kate and Will are in Brady's office.

We'll be ready to post stage one on the website tomorrow morning", says Will.

"Excellent", Kate crows.

"There is something you both should know. EJ offered me a job at Countess W."

"What?!" Both Kate and Brady exclaim.

"I turned him down," Will adds, "but last night when he offered for a second time he let me know that he knows that I am working on making the website interactive. But that is all he knows. I'm sure he doesn't know more."

"D*mn it," Brady says. "Ok, we need to make sure that we are up by tomorrow morning. And Will, I have someone in mind that can keep you safe tonight or you can even come stay at the mansion tonight."

"No Brady. That's not necessary."

Brady frowns, "fine, one of my men has a younger brother. He's been trained by his brother. At least let me call him so he can hang out with you and get you home."

"I insist", Kate agrees.

"Ok", Will signs.

"Let's get to work then," Brady says as he gets up.

Someone quietly closes the cracked door of Brady's office and rushes out of the building.

Sami walks into the coffee house.

"Hi Sonny, can I have my usual?"

"Sure," Sonny says curtly.

Sami raises an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

Sonny looks intently at Sami. "Yes, actually there is. I think that Will being attacked by one of EJ's men on Friday is a problem."

"What! Is he ok?"

"He has a split lip and three stitches to his forehead."

"Oh my god." Sami's eyes blaze. "I'll take care of this."

She takes her coffee and storms out.

"You better," Sonny mutters.

EJ is in his office. His secretary comes in and announces that there is a young man here to speak to him. The young man assures her that EJ is expecting him.

EJ asks her to show him in.

The young man comes in. EJ walks toward him. "So have you found out something new for me?"

Jared looks up. "Yes sir, they are releasing stage one tomorrow morning."

"What are they releasing, what is stage one?"

"I don't know. I only overheard that. I am not privy to the details. I just do errands and do what I am told. "

"Very well…so tomorrow morning they post. For the amount of money I am paying you, you need to get me something useful today."

"I'll do my best."

"Make sure you do. Now get out of here and get to work."

Jared walks out as Sami storms in.

She closes the door behind her.

"You b*stard….you had someone attack my son."

"Samantha calm down."

"Did you or did you not have someone attack my son?"

"I did not. I had someone who was supposed to get information from William. A computer, papers, files; something we could use. He was given specific instructions not to hurt William. Apparently, William struggled and my man found it necessary to defend himself. From my understanding, William only received a couple of punches."

"He got hurt EJ."

That wasn't supposed to happen Samantha. I had to try and get some information somehow. You got nothing out of him."

"You better keep your hands off of him EJ."

"Understood. Now do you want to know what I have found out?"

Sami raises an eyebrow, "what?"

"Will is working on making MadWorld's website interactive and stage one goes up tomorrow morning."

"How are they making it interactive?"

"I have no idea."

"Great," Sami mumbles. She runs her fingers through her hair and starts to pace. "Ok, lets think…what are the possibilities….."

Will gives Brady a fist bump . "Yes we're done. We're set for tomorrow morning."

Brady grins, "great job Will. How far behind are you on the rest of the project?"

"I think stage two should be out by next week and stage three the beginning of the following week."

"Excellent," Brady continues to grin.

There's a knock on the door. Brady looks up, "oh that must be the younger brother of my man that I told you about."

"Come in", Brady calls out.

The door opens and Will closes his eyes. "You have got to be kidding me," he groans in his head.

"Will this is-"

"Mike", Will finishes for him.

"Great, you guys know each other."

"Hi Will," Mike grins.

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Hi Mike."

Will turns to Brady, "Is this really necessary?"

Brady folds his arms , "yes. It's either this or you come home with me to the mansion."

"Ok."

Mike turns to Will. "You ready to go for the day?"

Will looks resigned. "Yeah, I'm going to Common Grounds."

"Lets go," grins Mike.

"Will, leave your computer here in my office."

"Sure," Will places his computer on Brady's desk and walks out.

Will and Mike walk into the coffee house. Will turns to Mike. "Can you go find yourself a table? I need to talk to Sonny."

"Sure."

Will walks over to Sonny and kisses his lips. Sonny returns the kiss and then asks , "why are you walking in here with Mike?"

"Um….we need to talk."

"I don't like the way this is starting," says Sonny as he pulls Will to the side.

"Mike's older brother works for Brady. Mike has been trained by his brother, so Brady asked him to watch me…just for tonight. It was either that or go to the mansion for the night."

Sonny's eyes flicker to Mike. "Ok, you stay here and then he can follow us home. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, wow you are taking this way better than I thought you would."

"You're here with me. That is all that matters to me. You want some dinner?"

Will nods his head yes.

Sonny and Will have dinner as Mike has his at another table close by. Sonny is eating a biscuit with honey and Will's eyes darken as memories flood back to him. Sonny goes to lick his finger and Will stops him. He brings Sonny's finger to his mouth and sucks lightly. Sonny pulls his hand away. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Will shakes his head, "sorry."

"Don't be," smiles Sonny. "I just don't want to start something I know I can't finish right now."

Sonny gets up. "I'll be back. I need to take care of some stuff."

Will pushes his plate away and is surprised when Mike sits down in Sonny's empty chair.

Will looks at Mike, but doesn't say anything.

Mike grabs the honey and puts just a dab on his index finger. He licks it and stares at Will. "You know Will, I would never stop you from doing what you wanted. You could lick whatever you wanted off of whatever part of me. Care to take me up on my offer?" he asks with smoldering eyes.

Will's eyes frost over. "I'd like you to go now. We're done."

"I'm supposed to stay with you until I get you home."

"Change of plans. Leave now."

"Listen Will…."

"Leave now Mike, before someone punches you."

Mike laughs, "who, your boyfriend?"

Will gets up. "No, me….now leave."

Mike gets up. "You ever change your mind, let me know," he says as he leaves.

"Unbelievable", Will mutters.

Sonny comes in from the back and watches Mike leave. He comes over with a covered plate and sets it on the table. "I thought he was supposed to stay with you until we got home."

Will swallows and sits down. "He was."

Sonny sits down. "So what happened?"

"I asked him to go."

"Why?"

"He pissed me off."

"How?"

"Sonny if I asked you to drop it….would you just drop it?"

Sonny bites his lip, "are you asking?"

Will looks at Sonny and he can see Sonny is trying not to say something. He gets up and goes to sit next to him. "How badly do you want to tell me to just tell you."

Sonny gnaws on his lip. "Very badly."

Will smiles. "Thank you…..for trying…He overheard us when I licked the honey off your finger. He came over and put some honey on his finger and licked it."

Sonny's eyes harden and his fingers fist. Will continues, "he then told me that he would never stop me from doing what I wanted. That I could lick whatever I wanted off of whatever part of him…so I asked him to leave."

Sonny is as still as a stone. Will's eyes are wary, "Sonny?"

Sonny looks up and smiles tightly, "It's a good thing you asked him to leave. Next time I see him, I am going to-"

"Please don't Sonny. I'm asking. Please drop it. He's …he's all talk and so not worth it."

Will leans over and kisses Sonny with a quiet passion. The kind of kiss that lingers once the kiss has ended.

"You make me forget," Sonny says.

"Good, because I want you to forget him. He is not worth remembering."

"You love me?" asks Sonny.

Will's eyes fill with emotion. "More than I could ever say."

Sonny smiles and pushes the plate he had brought in front of Will. " Here, I promised."

Will takes off the napkin from the plate. "Brownies! You remembered."

Sonny looks up and Will's eyes are filled with so much feeling that Sonny chokes up. He clears his throat, "of course I did." Sonny takes a piece of brownie and slips it into Will's mouth.

EJ is at the park. He is fuming because he was unable to follow through on his threat to Will. Somehow the suppliers to Common Grounds are not being receptive to his suggestion of going elsewhere for their business.

He raises an eyebrow. It seems William is smarter than he thought. He must have asked for help from the Kiriakis'. It's the only way, Victor has to have his hand in this.

Jared walks up to EJ.

"Do you have something for me?" EJ asks.

"No, no I don't. I'm sorry."

EJ gets closer to him. "Yes, you will be sorry. I don't like to be disappointed."

EJ walks away. He takes out an envelope that has prove that Jared has betrayed Kate Roberts . "Time to make sure that Kate Roberts receives a special delivery, " he thinks.

Tuesday morning Kate Roberts storms into the office. She calls Jared into her office.

"You're fired. If you have any questions, take a look at what is inside that envelope. You have ten minutes to leave the building. And Jared….I promise you, you will regret crossing me."

Jared opens the envelope, looks at the proof and pales. He quickly leaves the room without saying a word.

Will walks in moments later. He is grinning from ear to ear. "Grandma , we are getting hits like you wouldn't believe. The sales are more than what we projected."

"That's wonderful Will. I needed to hear that. "

Kate gets up and walks over to Will. "Will, I just want to tell you how proud I am of you."

"Thank you grandma."

By the end of the day; Brady and Kate are ecstatic. The amount of sales in one day is amazing. Brady turns to Will. "We need to make sure that phase two and three come out soon. Countess W. and our other competitors will try to ride our coat tails and we need to make sure that we beat them to it."

Will nods his head.

Kate clears her throat, "I need to talk to you both about Jared."

Will looks at Kate, "where is he?"

"I fired him."

"Why?" asks Brady.

"I'd like to ask both of you if Jared knows anything in detail about the website first?"

Brady shakes his head, "not from me. I just used him for errands and busy work."

Will also shakes his head no. "I made sure everything I sent with him was sealed like you asked me to. I didn't talk to him about the website. He just did errands for me and helped me out with paperwork. "

"Good, because he was feeding EJ with any information that he had, so it is a good thing he didn't know much."

"D*mn it!" says Brady.

Will's eyes widen, "I can't believe it."

Will walks through the town square after work. EJ sees him and stops him.

"William."

"Hi EJ."

"You were smart enough to involve your boyfriend's family. Impressive."

"You taught me well. I couldn't just give up."

"Tell me…did you come up with the idea for the website?"

"Yes"

"Brilliant."

"Thank you."

"I will now try to capitalize on your brilliance."

Will smiles, "We wouldn't expect anything less."

"Just so you know, I would still like you to come work for us."

"No thanks EJ."

EJ smiles, "Will…if it means anything to you….I'm very proud of you."

"It does mean something to me….thank you EJ." Will smiles and walks away to go find Sonny.

To be continued….


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Will walks into the Pub and sees Sonny sitting at a table. He walks over and sits down.

"Congratulations Will. I'm proud of you," Will says as he reaches for Will's hand.

"Thanks Sonny. I'm glad that it's finally out on the web."

"So what now?"

"Well stage two and three will be easier. We just have to get those out. After that I just have to help maintain the site…in case anything comes up. Brady says he'll find something else for me to work on."

Sonny smiles, "sounds good. Ready for dinner?"

Will returns the smile. "You know; I'd actually rather have a sandwich at home."

Sonny grins, "sounds delicious….lets go."

They get up and walk out of the Pub. They run into Brady outside who is just getting off the phone.

"Hey Will….Sonny. Will, I was just about to call you."

"What's up? asks Will."

"Please don't answer me right now…either one of you. I don't want to create any more issues between you two."

Both Sonny and Will look slightly embarrassed.

"I just got a call from one of my contacts. Our competitors are really getting on the ball on this one. Will, we need to release stage two and three ASAP. I was thinking that maybe you and Sonny could both come stay at the mansion. You and I could focus on the project and we could get some evening work in."

Will turns to Sonny. "Can you give us a minute, Brady?"

"Sure, I'll just go order inside."

Will looks at Sonny. "I'll just tell him, I'll work with him at the mansion during the day. But I don't want to stay there."

"No, wait. I don't mind staying at the mansion. As long as we're together, I'm ok."

"I like being home," Will says.

Sonny grins, "I do too, but home is where you are…and Will. I'll feel better once you are done with stage two and three."

Will signs, "ok…I'll go tell Brady we'll be there tomorrow." Will goes into the Pub to talk to Brady.

It is Wednesday morning and Will looks down at Sonny's sleeping face. He can't wait to ask him so he decides to wake him up.

"Sonny ….Sonny wake up."

Sonny opens his eyes and the concern on Will's face wakes him up immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Um…are we going to be able to sleep together at the mansion? You know with your family there and everything."

Sonny flops back on the bed. "Will…I wouldn't have agreed to it if it meant not having you in my bed."

"Oh, ok. I'm sorry I woke you up."

Sonny smiles as he looks at the alarm clock. "It's ok, now I get to take a long shower. Want to join me?"

Will's eyes sparkle as he crawls over to Sonny.

"Hey, I said shower." Sonny laughs as he slips out from underneath Will.

Sonny heads to the shower and turns on the water. Will walks up behind him and kisses his shoulder.

"Sonny…I probably won't get to shower with you there…huh?"

Sonny turns around, "now who is the one worrying? If we get a suite then we can still shower together. If we don't have our own bathroom, then no we won't get to shower together. Don't worry Will. This won't be for long; right?"

"Yeah."

Will steps into the shower and signs at the heat from the water. He's glad that Sonny likes to take hot showers like him. He closes his eyes and lifts his face. He can feel the heat sinking into his shoulders and chest.

Sonny is about to step into the shower and stops. Will is so breath taking that for just a second his heart stops.

As the water slides over Will's skin; Sonny's fingers itch to displace the water. His mouth dries and his tongue peaks out to run along the edge of his lips as he swallows.

Will opens his eyes and the invitation is clear. His hand reaches out for Sonny and he pulls him under the water. Sonny closes his eyes and tilts his own head back as Will runs his fingers through his hair.

Sonny's hands come up to Will's chest and his fingers run along every curve and valley. His mouth comes down and he can taste Will through the water. It's a thirst that only Will can quench.

Will's hands bring Sonny's lips to his own and they kiss with a scorching heat that makes the hot water feel almost tepid. As Will invades his mouth; Sonny welcomes him with an eagerness that never seems to fade.

The water starts to get cold and Sonny's hand turns the knob. As the water's heat increases Will moans and presses into Sonny. Their wet bodies slide against each other as their hands clutch and grip onto each other.

Sonny turns Will and starts kissing his back, running his hand along his spine down to cup his behind. He enters Will slowly as he kisses and bites his shoulder.

Will tenses and whimpers.

"You ok?" asks Sonny.

Will takes a moment and then nods his head yes.

Sonny continues to press in; whispering into Will's ear. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Will wills himself to relax and accept Sonny's body. Without the lube…it's harder….tighter…..especially now in the shower. Sonny slips his arms under and over Will's arms, while Will braces against the wall.

"Slow", Will whispers.

Sonny takes it slow….so slow that after a while Will's ready to lose his mind. Sonny always knows just where to go.

"Forget slow," he bites out.

Sonny bites and sucks on Will's shoulder as his rhythm speeds up. Ha can't seem to catch his breath and his body reaches out for Will. As his body finds its release, they both slide to the ground.

Will is sitting on his knees; hunched over with his hands bracing on the floor before him with his head down. Sonny is right behind him; cupping his body. The water continues to fall over their bodies as Sonny reaches around for Will.

"No, I …um…I came."

Sonny wraps his arms around Will's middle and smiles into his shoulder. "I love showering with you."

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Will…so much."

"Sonny."

"Hmm"

"The waters cold."

Sonny chuckles, "ok, come on. I guess it's just a rinse for now."

Sonny gets up, turns the water off and reaches for Will.

When Will gets up ; Sonny places his hands over Will's chest. The beaded water looks like diamonds against his skin. He leans over and licks some of them with a quiet reverence.

"You are so beautiful Will," he whispers against his skin.

"Can I be hot or even handsome?" Will smiles shyly.

Sonny runs his fingertips along Will's jaw line. His eyes are so intense that Will almost takes a step back. "To me…you are hot, gorgeous, handsome AND very beautiful."

Will loses his smile. He's transfixed, held immobile by Sonny's eyes and words. In a voice that is barely audible Will whispers. "When you look at me like that, I believe you."

They kiss in the middle of a steamed up bathroom. Their bodies still wet…the day ready to begin. Yet, in this moment nothing else matters except the feel of soft lips, the taste of today and the dream of a tomorrow underneath a whispered touch.

To be continued…..


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Will rings the doorbell of the Kiriakis mansion and Henderson opens the door. He walks in to see Brady in the living room. Brady turns to see Will.

"Will you're here. Great. Are those your bags?"

"Yes, mine and Sonny's."

"Henderson, please take those to the suite I asked you to get ready," asks Brady.

"Yes sir," answers Henderson as he takes the bags from Will.

Brady nods his head at a young man standing behind him. "Will this is Leo. He is part of our security team and you will see him around the mansion. "

Will smiles at him, "hello."

Leo smiles back.

Will comes into the living room and Brady raises an eyebrow, "ready?"

"Let's get to it," answers Will.

It is early evening when Sonny walks into the living room at the Kiriakis mansion where Brady and Will are still at work.

He walks up behind Will who is sitting at the desk on the computer and wraps his arms around his neck.

Will smile and turns. They kiss softly and Sonny asks, "did you have lunch?"

Will rolls his eyes.

Brady answers, "no we didn't …..sorry Will."

"Don't be, I'm fine."

"Well , I was told to come and get you both for dinner. So, lets go."

Brady gets up from the couch, "lets go. I'm actually starving, now that I think about it."

Sonny pulls on Will until he gets up and they walk into the dining room.

Will takes a seat next to Sonny and leans over to whisper, "I missed you today."

Sonny's eyes sparkle, "I missed you too."

There are served a small salad, which they all eat. They are then served a pasta dish that Will has never seen. Sonny smiles and gives Will some pasta off of his plate. Will takes the bite and after a few seconds takes a big gulp of water.

Victor, Justin and Brady talk about business and Maggie and Adrienne talk about their day.

Sonny watches Will play with his food. Who then sets his fork down and takes a bite of his roll. Sonny speaks softly, "I can ask cook to make you something different."

"Don't Sonny."

"You don't like it Will."

"I'm fine Son."

Sonny signs but leaves it alone.

Minutes later, Maggie notices that Will has most of his dinner left. "Will, is something wrong with your dinner?"

"No, it's fine Aunt Maggie. I'm just not very hungry."

Brady looks up, "we skipped lunch. You should be starving Will. I know I was," he says as he takes another bite of pasta.

Will glances at Sonny and the look on his face makes Will start to chuckle. Sonny wants to say something so bad Will is surprised he hasn't drawn blood as he bites his lip.

Adrienne looks over and notices her son. "What is it Sonny?" she asks as she looks from his face to that of a still chuckling Will.

Will reaches over and takes Sonny's lip from between his teeth with his thumb. "Go ahead", he whispers, "before you draw blood."

Sonny smiles ruefully. "Will didn't like the pasta. Can we please ask cook to make him something else?"

"Of course," Maggie exclaims.

"Actually, I'm fine. Maybe I could just have double dessert", Will grins.

"Are you sure Will?" asks Maggie.

"Yes, desserts sounds great right now," Will assures her.

Sonny makes a face, but says nothing.

Adrienne turns to Sonny and Will. "Will you be here this Sunday? Maybe we could do something special."

Sonny turns to Will and Will answers. "I don't know how long this will take, but Brady and I are getting a lot done so I think we should be done by the end of this weekend. I don't know about Sunday though.

Will looks to Sonny. "My mom called and Uncle Eric is saying a special mass in honor of my sister Grace this Sunday. I was hoping we could both go. It's at five."

Sonny places his hand over Wills, "of course we'll go."

"If it would be ok, why don't Justin and I join you and then maybe we could all have dinner afterwards," Adrienne suggests.

Will smiles , "thank you ..that would be nice". Sonny beams as he takes another bite of pasta.

They finish dinner and have chocolate cake for dessert. Will finishes his slice and has a couple of bites of Sonny's.

Will and Brady then go back to get some work done.

Twenty minutes later, Sonny comes in with a covered plate. He sits down next to Will who is now on the couch. Will uncovers the plate to see a sandwich. "I made it myself," Sonny quips.

Will shakes his head in mock exasperation. "You are something else Sonny Kiriakis," he says as he picks up the sandwich and takes a bite. "Thank you."

Sonny nudges Will forward and slips behind him on the couch. Will raises his eyebrows and glances at Brady who is busy looking at some papers on the desk. Sonny gives Will a challenging stare and waits. He smiles when Will relaxes and leans his body up against him and adjusts the computer on his lap.

Sonny picks up the sandwich with one hand and raises it to give Will another bite. With his other hand he runs his fingers through Will's short blonde hair.

A couple of hours later Brady turns. "Will how many colors do you have for the eye shadow?"

"Fifteen."

"How many down for the blush?"

"Seven."

"You should have eight." He brings his papers over and they compare until they find the missing color.

Brady gets up. "We're done for today Will…thanks."

Will nods and he and Sonny get up from the couch.

"Guys.." Brady calls.

Will and Sonny look back.

"You have something special….hold on to it," he says as he walks out.

Will's hand goes to the back of Sonny's head and his fingers move through his hair. "I plan to ", he says with a smile as brings Sonny's lips in for a kiss.

It is the middle of the night and Will is laying on his back; his arm stretched out. Sonny is on his stomach; half his body covering Wills.

Sonny starts to struggle in his sleep and yells out Wills name. As Will wakes up Sonny is clutching at him.

"Sonny what's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yes."

Will's hand runs along Sonny's back. "Want to talk about it?"

"It was the same. I knew I was losing you and I couldn't get to you. Someone's hands were holding me back."

"You're not losing me Sonny. I'm right here. Besides," he chuckles, "if I was in trouble, nothing could keep you from me."

Will rolls Sonny over so that Will is on top. He kisses him with a slow reassurance. He touches him with a sting so that he can feel his presence. His teeth bite into his neck with an almost painful pleasure.

Sonny moans as Will once again whispers, "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Will spends endless minutes reminding…reassuring Sonny that they are indeed together.

"Will…please."

It is only after he hears Sonny's plea that Will reaches over and grabs a condom. Sonny lies on his side and Will spoons him as he slips in. Will's rhythm is slow. He pulls Sonny and strokes him for what seems like an eternity. They are both out of breathe and slick with sweat when Sonny begs, "please."

Will reaches over and takes Sonny in his hand as his rhythm picks up. He continues until Sonny's body knows just how alive and together they both are.

Once they have come off their high, Sonny turns so that he is spooning Will now. He buries his face in Will's neck, inhaling his scent. He breathes it in…letting it surround him and soothe him. He listens to Will's breathing; each breath a musical note to his ears. His body strains to touch him at every possible point and when he looks down he sees Will has a glorious smile on his lips with his eyes closed.

His arms tighten around Will. His senses tell him Will is right here next to him. His body remembers just how here they both are. Yet, in his head….a faraway voice that won't shut up keeps whispering, "for how long?"

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It is Friday afternoon and Will is sitting outside by the pool. Brady is inside making some calls and Will is working on the computer as Leo stands to the side.

Will leans back. "Yes! Stage two is done."

Leo grins, "you're done."

"With the second part yes," he grins. "I need something to celebrate."

"You should go get some Greek candy. That's how I celebrate."

"Sonny would probably like some. Where can I find some?"

"I go to a candy shop across down, called Kudos. It is right next to the Chocolate Factory."

"That sounds good."

"Are you going to call young Mr. Kiriakis and let him know your good news?" Leo teases.

Will grabs his phone and throws it at Leo. "No, I'm not ."

Leo catches the phone and throws it back at Will. Will misses the catch and the phone ends up in the pool.

Leo leaps over and grabs the net to fish out the phone. "I am so sorry Mr. Horton."

"It's…it's not your fault, " Will says. Yet as he says the words all he can think of is the fact that he never backed up his pictures on his computer. All his pictures of Sonny …of him and Sonny are gone if the phone is ruined.

Leo hands him the phone and Will tries to turn it on. It is dead….

Will looks up, "you know what? I'm going to go for a run to that candy shop so I can surprise Sonny with some candy.

"Of course."

Will hands him his phone and computer. "Can you take these inside and let Brady know I will be back soon. Also if Sonny calls, can you please make sure to tell him I will be back soon? Don't tell him where I went, I want to surprise him. "

"Sure." Leo replies.

Will grabs his water bottle from a side table and heads out the side gate.

Sonny walks into the mansion and stops when he hears Brady's voice saying Will's name. Brady is talking to Uncle Victor. "One of our competitor, Diamond Cosmetics is one of the companies working on getting their website to become interactive. My inside source tells me they have no idea what they are doing. They did ask my source for a picture of Will though and to find out personal information about him. That's one of the reasons why I asked Will and Sonny to stay here for a while…just as a precaution."

Sonny walks into the room. "And you didn't think Will and I should know about this? "

Brady looks up, "Sonny….no one threatened him. I was just taking a precaution."

"You should have told him Brady…told us. Where is he?"

"He's outside working by the pool. Leo is with him."

Victor, Brady and Sonny look up as Leo walks into the room.

"Where's Will?" demands Sonny.

"He went for a run."

"What!?" Brady and Sonny exclaim.

Leo looks at Brady. "Your instructions were to keep an eye on him while he was outside the mansion. You never said he was not allowed to leave , sir."

"No, I didn't." Brady closes his eyes.

Brady looks at Sonny who is already taking out his phone to call Will.

Leo clears his throat. "Sir," he hands Sonny Will's phone.

"Why do you have Will's phone?"

"His phone fell in the pool right before he left for his run. It's not working. He asked me to tell you both that he would be back soon."

Victor looks at Sonny. "Where would he go for a run?"

"The park," Sonny answers as he turns around.

"He's not at the park," Leo says.

Sonny turns around to him. "Then where is he?"

"He asked me not to tell you. He wanted to surprise you."

"Where is he!"

Brady clears his throat," tell us where he is Leo."

"He's running across town to a candy store called Kudos. I told him about it and he was going to get some Greek candy to surprise young Mr. Kiriakis. "

"He's running across town…" Sonny whispers.

Leo turns to Brady, "Should I drive up there and see if I can find him?"

"Yes," answers Brady.

"Ask some of the other men to take alternate routes to see if they can find him," Victor adds.

Sonny turns to leave.

Victor stops him. "Sonny , he went across town. There is no way of telling which way he went. Maybe it's better to wait here. Wait to see if my men can find him. Wait here so you'll know if they do."

Sonny's eyes scorch Brady as he walks to the side of the room. "I'm not good at waiting," he growls to himself.

Brady tries again. "Sonny, he'll be fine. He's just out for a run. Like I said-"

Sonny interrupts him. "So why did they ask for his picture Brady?"

"I don't know Sonny. It could be for any number of reasons."

Will is running back to the mansion. He has the candy in a bag in his hand. It is a hot day and sweat runs down his brow. The run has helped to calm him down about the pictures. He hadn't wanted to make a big deal about it in front of Leo…but it is a big deal. He bites his lip in an attempt to hold his unshed tears at bay. He shakes his head and continues to run.

As he runs through the park he runs across his Grandma Marlena and his siblings. He decides to stop and spend some time with them.

Leo walks into the mansion and Sonny's eyes shoot up. "I'm sorry sir. We couldn't find him. He should be here by now. It's been over two hours."

Sonny's hands fist and he tries to breathe through his anger and fear.

Twenty minutes later, the front door bell rings and Sonny runs to answer it. When he opens it to see Will standing there he loses his composure. "Where the hell have you been?!"

Will's confused eyes go from Sonny to Leo, Victor and Brady then they return to Sonny.

He takes a deep breath ; something is going on here he thinks. "I went for a run. I asked Leo to let you know."

Sonny is breathing almost harshly. "You took a long time. You went across town, but you should have been back a while ago."

Will looks at Leo who says, "I'm sorry, I had to tell them. They were worried about you."

Will turns to Sonny. "It was a long run. It took me a while to pick these out", he says as he hands Sonny the bag.

"I also ran into my brother, sisters and Grandma Marlena at the park as I ran through it. I stopped and visited for a while. I didn't think it was a big deal. Why were you worried?"

Sonny still looks like he is trying to get a hold of himself . "Excuse us," Will says as he takes Sonny's hand and pulls him until they get to their room. They walk in and Will closes the door.

He searches Sonny's eyes. "Do you want to tell me what is going on?"

Sonny wraps his arms around Will and takes a final deep breath."I overheard Brady tell Uncle Victor that one of the reasons why he asked us to stay here is because someone from Diamond Cosmetics asked for your picture and personal information. He was taking precautions. He didn't think you would leave the mansion alone."

He looks at Will. "I kind of freaked out when I heard that and then Leo told us you had gone for a run and you had no phone."

"Oh."

Sonny makes a face. "Wait…you never take long runs in the middle of the day. Why didn't you take the car?"

"I needed the run….I was upset."

Sonny's hands reaches out to rest on Will's chest. "Why were you upset?"

Will looks down and after a full minute of Sonny patiently waiting he answers. "The phone."

Sonny looks confused. "We'll get you another phone Will."

Will shakes his head no. When Sonny raises Will's face so that he can look into his eyes, he sees a single tear that Will has not been able to prevent from falling.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Will clears his throat. "It's…"

"It's what Will?"

"The pictures in the phone…I never backed them up. All the pictures of you…of you and me….they're gone."

Sonny realizes how upset he would be if he lost all the pictures on his phone of Will. "I'm sorry Will, is there any way we can get them back?"

Will shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know."

Sonny goes to raise his other hand to Will and realizes he is still holding the bag that Will gave him.

Will notices and gives him a small smile. "I bought you some candy."

Sonny opens the bag and smiles. "I love these. I haven't had them since I was a kid." He takes one out and bites into it. "Did you try one?"

Will shakes his head no. Sonny offers him a bite and Will takes the rest of the candy from Sonny's hand. "This was a nice surprise Will."

"It wasn't a surprise."

"Yes, it was."

"You like the candy?"

"Yes, …thank you. Will, I'm sorry I yelled at you when you walked in."

Will scrunches up his face. "I get why you were upset. Does this mean I'm not supposed to go anywhere?"

"Just until Brady figures this out." He kisses Will's cheek. "Are you going to be difficult about it?"

Will wraps his own arms around Sonny. "No, I won't."

Sonny kisses Will and leans back so that Will's legs come up. "Thank you," Sonny growls as his arms tighten around him and then he sets him down.

Will kisses Sonny on the curve of his shoulder. "Let's go back downstairs."

"Why?"

"Because they are going to think we are going at it up here."

"And you think they don't know we have sex."

Will blushes, "Sonny, lets just go downstairs."

Sonny chuckles, "Ok …come on." He says as he grabs him by the neck.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It is Sunday morning and Brady and Will have just finished posting stage three on MadWorlds website.

Brady turns to Will, "I just got a phone call from my contact at Diamond Cosmetics. They were going to try and convince you to go to their company , but they have found someone and decided to give him a try."

Will grins, "I'm glad. Now I'm not stuck at the mansion."

Brady grins back. "Yeah and Sonny can relax."

A couple of hours later they arrive at the mansion. Will tells Sonny about Diamond Cosmetics . "I want to pack and go home," Will says.

Sonny smiles, "how about if we go pack but we go home after dinner? I promised my mom we would all go to the service together and then we both agreed to have dinner with them, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. But tonight we sleep in our bed…promise?"

"I promise, I promise…" Sonny laughs at Will's enthusiasm.

"Here, I have a surprise for you." Sonny says as he hands Will a new phone.

"Thanks", smiles Will.

"Turn it on."

Will turns on the phone and the default goes to the picture of Sonny that Will had on his previous phone. He looks up and asks Sonny with his eyes.

"I gave the phone to Brady and I asked him if he knew of anyone who might be able to get the pictures back. He found someone that was able to do it."

Will's smile lights up the room. "Thank you Sonny. This means a lot to me."

Sonny kisses him lightly, "I know."

Will, Sonny, Justin and Adrienne walk into the church. Will pulls on Sonny's hand and drags him to sit next to him and his siblings.

The service starts. Several people go up and talk about Grace's short life. Sami has even invited Chad, since he was her biological father. He also gets up and says a few words. Father Eric is in the middle of communion when the long candles behind the alter fall over and the wall coverings ignite. The fire gets going and chaos starts.

There is a lot of screaming as the fire begins to slowly spread. EJ grabs Sydney, Sami picks up Ally and Will picks up Johnny.

"Lets get the children out of here," orders EJ.

Will looks at Sonny."Stay right behind me," he says.

They quickly get out of the church along with everyone else. The fire trucks are starting to pull up as the last of the people come out of the church.

Will turns around and doesn't see Sonny. "Sonny! Johnny , did you see Sonny?"

Johnny points to the church, "In there."

"Oh, God no, "Will whispers.

He puts Johnny down next to Sami and EJ who have their hands full with a crying Sydney and Ally."Stay with mom and EJ."

He turns around and runs back into the church. "Sonny! Sonny!"

The smoke is thick and Will has a hard time seeing anything. He puts his hand on the wall and starts to move forward. He follows the wall refusing to panic, refusing to let go of Sonny. "Sonny! Sonny! Answer me, please!"

Will starts to cough and his eyes are watery. He can feel the heat from the fire, but he can tell it is still on the other side of the room. He continues forward….searching for Sonny….searching for his other half… "Sonny!"

Outside Sonny had left Will's side for only a couple of minutes to check on his parents. He had kept an eye on Will the entire time. It was only for a few seconds that he had turned when his mother had asked him to look at her, so she would know that he was ok. When his eyes returned to where Will was; he was gone.

He rushes over to Sami and EJ. "Where's Will?"

Sami looks up, "He's right…Johnny, where's Will?"

Johnny points to the church. "He went to look for Sonny."

Sonny's eyes fill with horror and Sami screams, "Will!"

Sonny turns and runs toward the church but he is stopped by a fireman. "My boyfriend Will, is in there?"

"Ok son, we'll find him."

Another fireman close by says, "I'll start looking."

Sonny struggles with the fireman. "Let me go. I need to go in there. I need to find him. You don't understand."

The fireman's hands dig into Sonny and another fireman stands in front of Sonny. "You are not going in there. If you do, then we'll just have to find both of you. You won't last long in there."

"Neither will he and he's been in there a long time."

Sonny remembers his dream of losing Will. He then remembers Will's laughing voice, " If I was in trouble, nothing could keep you from me."

"No!", screams Sonny as he tries to run for the entrance of the church again."Will! Will!"

There are now several hands holding him back ….just like in his dream. "Please! Let me go! Will!"

Justin and Adrienne rush over to Sonny. "Sonny stop! " Justin shouts.

"Dad please," Sonny pleads with tears streaming down his face. "Make them let me go."

Justin grabs Sonny's arms . "Jackson you are not helping right now. You are not helping Will."

Sonny's eyes are wild. He wrenches free from his father and again tries to run for the church door. He feels those damn hands on him holding him back. "Let me go! Will! Please, let me go!"

He hears Will's voice in his head. "Stay right behind me…..if I was in trouble, nothing could keep you away from me."

"I'm sorry", Sonny sobs, "I'm sorry."

He stares at the church door, willing Will to come out. "Please," he whispers. He can feel his happiness slipping like sand through his fingers and he's helpless to stop it.

The minutes stretch out to what seems like hours until finally a fireman appears in the doorway with Will slung over his shoulder. The fireman has an air mask and he slings it off as he adjust Will on his shoulder.

"Will!" Sonny screams.

Sami is also heard screaming Will's name. EJ holds her back while the paramedic rush to Will.

The fireman puts Will down on a patch of grass and Sonny runs to him. This time, hands push him away from Will. The paramedics need to work on him and they push Sonny way.

"Will!" Sonny screams again.

Someone's hands grab his face. "Hey, are you Sonny?" asks a fireman.

Sonny nods yes.

"I just took him out of there. I had to knock him unconscious because he wouldn't leave the church until he found you. He kept calling out for you. Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Then let those guys do their job or you're going to lose him. He was in there a long time. His air way is compromised. They need to put a tube in or he won't be able to breathe. Do you understand?"

Sonny nods his head yes.

"Good."

The paramedics insert the tube down Will's throat; while Sonny stands as close as he can. He watches Will; willing him to wake up.

The fireman that pulled Will out and spoke to Sonny is now helping the paramedics. Will suddenly starts to move. He opens his eyes and starts to struggle.

The fireman looks at Sonny and yells, "get over here…..he's looking for you."

Sonny rushes over next to Will's face. There are several hands reaching for Will; trying to keep him still. Will's eyes seem unfocused as he looks from side to side.

Sonny gets right up to his face and yells, "Will! Look at me! Will! Look at me!"

Will's eyes focus on Sonny's face and his body stills. His hand shoots out and grabs Sonny's wrist so painfully tight that Sonny winces.

Will's eyes wildly look at Sonny; trying to figure out if Sonny is real. His hand tightens around Sonny's wrist even tighter and then his body collapses like a popped balloon.

"Will!" Sonny calls.

The paramedic puts his hand over Sonny's shoulder. "We've sedated him."

"Is he going to be ok?" Sonny's voice trembles as he asks.

The paramedic's eyes are serious…too serious. "I don't know," he says.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

One of the hardest things Sonny's ever done is to watch them put Will in an ambulance, watch them close the door and drive away.

Adrienne hugs him, "come on; we'll drive you to the hospital. He'll be ok Sonny."

Sonny turns to his mother , "can you promise me that?"

Adrienne sadly shakes her head. "No Sonny, I can't ."

Sonny wipes his tears away. "I need to get to the hospital."

They arrive at the hospital and most of Will's family is waiting there.

Sonny is not sure how long they wait; but each minute seems like an eternity. He closes his eyes and he can see Will so vividly that he can almost touch him. He remembers that first smile on the day they met…that first touch as they shook hands. The first time they held hands after admitting how they felt about each other ; his thumb running along the top of Will's hand. The feel of his lips as they kissed for the first time; the taste of him now imprinted in his senses. The look on his face as they made love for the first time. The hurt in his eyes after their first fight and the relief of their reunion.

He wipes at a tear as he pictures his constant dream of hearing Will say, "I do." I do to him . I do to a life of forever with him.

Dr. Jonas finally walks out and walks towards Sami and Lucas . Sami turns and reaches out her hand to Sonny.

Sonny walks over to her and Dr. Jonas.

Dr. Jonas says, "he took in a lot of smoke. Luckily the paramedics got the breathing tube in quickly. We've given him and will continue to give him some steroids to reduce the swelling to his air passage. We'll need to keep the tube in at least until tomorrow if not the next day. It looks good though", he smiles.

"Oh, thank God," exclaims Sami.

"He's going to wake up soon. If he can't keep still, we'll have to restrain him so he doesn't pull out the tube. Would one of you like to sit with him?"

Sonny looks at Sami. "Please," he whispers.

"Go," she says.

Sonny follows Dr. Jonas to Will's room and rushes over to his side. There's a nurse on the other side of him. Will's hands are restrained on either side of him.

She smiles at Sonny. "He should be waking up soon. I just need to make sure he won't need to be restrained and then I'll take those off."

"He won't need to be," answers Sonny.

She nods. Sonny takes Will's hand. "Will….Will wake up."

Will opens his eyes. His hands strain against the restraints.

"Will….listen….you need to stay still and then they'll take those off."

Will's eyes go to Sonny's. His fingers squeeze Sonny's painfully tight.

"You're ok and I'm ok…are you going to stay still?" He nods his head yes.

Sonny looks at the nurse. Please take those off of him."

The nurse comes over and removes the restraints. She looks at Will. "Actually you can move around some, but don't touch the tube in your mouth. You need it to breathe…ok?"

Will nods his head yes. She brings over a whiteboard and marker. "You can use these if you want."

The nurse leaves the room and Will's hands go to touch his mouth. Sonny's hand stops him. "No Will."

Will reaches for Sonny and pulls him in for a hug. He grips on to Sonny almost as if he's afraid to let go. He holds on for a long time and Sonny whispers, "I'm sorry."

Will reaches for the whiteboard and writes. "I couldn't find you." His blue eyes are luminous with unshed tears.

"I know ….I'm sorry. I went to check on my parents. I was watching you. I only turned around for a minute and when I turned back around you were gone. This is my fault. I should have stayed with you."

Will shakes his head no.

"Yes, it is, " Sonny's voice cracks.

Will writes down, "No! Stop!"

Sonny is sitting on Will's bed and his hand lightly trails along Will's leg. "Ok".

Will writes down, "home?"

Sonny shakes his head. "You have to stay here at least a couple of days."

Will points to the tube in his mouth.

"Dr. Jonas said that has to stay in at least until tomorrow."

Will writes, "I feel fine."

Dr. Jonas walks in. "Hi Will, how are you feeling?"

Will turns the white board around. "I feel fine."

"I'm glad you feel fine but you're not. Your air passage is swollen from the smoke. If we take out that tube your air passage will close up and you won't be able to breathe. If you can't breathe…you die. We're giving you steroids and that will help with the swelling; but for now the tube stays in …got it?"

"He gets it."

Dr. Jonas checks Will's vitals and leaves the room.

Will writes down. "Now u get 2 talk for me."

Sonny lowers his head.

Will touches his arm and writes down. "JK Don't be sad."

Will scoots over and pulls Sonny down next to him.

"No Will. I can't lie down next to you. They won't let me."

Will flops back on the bed.

Sonny sits down on a chair next to the bed. "Get some rest…why don't you close your eyes?"

Will closes his eyes and is soon fast asleep. Sonny stares at him for a while and then eventually puts his head down on the bed and starts to dose.

Sometime later Sonny feels some movement on the bed and sees that Will is struggling to wake up from a nightmare. He reaches for his mouth and Sonny quickly stops his hands. "Will!"

Will opens his eyes wide and looks around him.

"Will you were about to pull on the tube. Maybe we should ask the nurse for the restraints…just while you sleep."

Will reaches for the whiteboard, "No! I'm sorry." He wipes at the board and writes, "Trying to call you."

He wipes again and writes. "No nightmares with u next 2 me."

He pulls on Sonny to come on the bed next to him. Sonny relents and crawls in next to him, hoping that the nurse won't kick him out later. As soon as he lies down he wraps his arms around Will and he starts to tremble uncontrollably.

Will reaches for the whiteboard again. "Wrong?"

Sonny's hands go up and down Will's arms. "My nightmare came true. I was losing you and they wouldn't let me go to you. The fireman's hands were holding me back just like in my nightmare. I was losing you and I couldn't do anything."

Will writes, "you didn't lose me."

"I almost did."

Will writes, "but you didn't."

Sonny's eyes turn hard and his arms turn like vices around Will. "And I'm not going to."

Will lies down and Sonny places his head on Will's chest. He feels the need to hear Will's heartbeat. He listens for a long time and then slides his head to the crook of Will's neck and inhales that scent that is just Will. He breathes it in and allows it to calm him down. It is almost as if the scent permeates through his skin and relaxes his muscles. He places his hand over Will's heart and closes his eyes. He feels Will's heartbeat thrumming against his hand and the steady rhythm lulls him into a peaceful sleep.

It is Tuesday morning; Will's tube was removed on Monday and Dr. Jonas says that Will can go home Wednesday morning. Sonny has gone to check on the coffee house.

When Sonny walks into Will's room, Brady is in the room.

Will smiles when Sonny walks in. "Brady says the website is doing great," he says hoarsely.

Brady grins at Will. "So I hear that you are getting out of here tomorrow morning. Can I expect you at the office tomorrow then?"

Sonny's eyes darken. He opens his mouth and closes is back up. He walks over to Will and kisses his ear while he whispers, "say no."

His hand takes Will's hand and his thumb rubs the top of Will's hand. He squeezes his hand and says in a barely audible whisper, " please say no."

Will looks at Brady. "Sorry Brady, not tomorrow," he says as he holds out his hand palm up.

Brady laughs, takes out his wallet and places a twenty dollar bill on Will's palm.

"I'll call you later Will…..later Sonny, " he says as he leaves the room.

When he leaves the room; Sonny points to the twenty dollar bill. "What was that about?"

Will grins, " he didn't really want me to go to work tomorrow. He bet me that if he asked; you would say no to him before I could say anything. I took the bet."

Sonny rolls his eyes . "I get half of that."

Will laughs, "you can have it all." He pulls Sonny closer. "I like the way you say no now."

Sonny kisses Will and runs his tongue over Will's lips. "Yeah well, I might forget sometimes."

Will kisses Sonny back. "I can deal with that and if sometimes I don't deal too well with it. We'll still be ok…right?"

Sonny's hand reaches out to touch Will's face. "Yes, we'll be more than ok….I promise."

To be continued….


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It is Friday evening and Sonny and Will are in their apartment. They are sitting down having dinner with soft music playing on the speakers. Will's phone rings and he answers.

As he talks, his eyes dart to Sonny. "Hi Brady….do you need my answer now…..can we talk about it on Monday…..ok thanks…..bye."

Sonny raises his eyebrows, "what was that about?"

Will makes a face and answers. "He wants to know what I think about Mike and him coming to work at MadWorld as part of security."

Sonny gets up and comes up behind Will. "You didn't tell him what happened at the coffee house?"

"No, I didn't really want to share that with Brady, " Will says as he makes another face.

Sonny's face sets and he says "No way Will!"

Will raises his eyebrows. "What did you just say?"

Sonny pulls Will to his feet. "I said no."

He pushes Will towards the bed . Will falls on the bed and Sonny crawls over him. "No Will."

"Convince me," Will challenges.

"You need convincing?"

Will grins, "Well, I was going to say no to Brady on Monday; but can we pretend that you need to convince me? I like that idea better."

Sonny relaxes and his eyes turn positively mischievous. "Yes, lets pretend. I love convincing you."

Will's eyes turn to liquid blue fire. "How about you convince me to say no to Brady and I convince you it wouldn't matter if I said yes anyway."

Sonny's lips land on Will's face; butterfly kisses that barely land before they fly away to find a new place to land.

Will closes his eyes as he feels the softness of Sonny's lips on his face. His hands slip under Sonny's shirt and his fingertips trail along his back.

Will's hands slide to Sonny's chest and he pulls on his shirt until the buttons pop off.

"Hey, I like this shirt. What's the rush?"

Will looks almost startled. "Sorry, I …just wanted to feel you….that's all.

Sonny's eyes soften to a coffee brown. He sits up and quickly takes off every stitch of clothing . He raises an eyebrow, "better?"

Will grins, "much better," he says as his hands reach for Sonny. Sonny's hands stop him as he reaches for and removes Will's shirt.

"I want to feel you too Will."

Will stands up and as he steps out of his jeans and boxers his head cocks to one side in that adorable way that he has.

He looks down at Sonny who is still sitting on the bed and reaches for his hand. He pulls him up and takes him into his arms. There is a love song playing; a young man's voice crooning about love being patient and kind.

Will starts to move to the rhythm of the music; taking Sonny's body with him. "Dance with me," he says.

"Will, we don't have any clothes on…..and you want to dance?"

"Yes," he whispers.

Their left arms wrap around each other and Will laces their right hands together. His head comes down to rest on Sonny's shoulder.

"Why?" asks Sonny.

Will continues to sway to the music; taking Sonny's body with him. He almost sings his response ; his voice honey soft and melodious. "I love this song…it's new….listen."

The young man's voice continues to sing a song Sonny has never heard. It's about patience, passion and love…

Will starts to hum the melody against Sonny's bare shoulder and Sonny strains to hear as his voice softly sings a verse.

"Oh…and your patience and love surrounds me …it frees me.

Oh….and when we kiss my heartbeat goes crazy.

Oh…and when we touch my breath …it escapes me."

Will stops singing and Sonny asks again, "why do you want to dance now?"

Will's head is still resting on Sonny's shoulder and Sonny can feel his lips moving as in that same honeyed soft voice Will tries to explain. "Because as I hear the song, I want to feel the warmth of your touch, the strength of your arms. I want to feel your legs slide against mine and feel the thrumming of your heartbeat against my own heart. I want to run my hands along your bare skin ….so that I can believe it."

Sonny stops moving. He can't quite believe the words that have come out of Will's mouth. Will also stops and looks up questioningly at Sonny; who's eyes are filled with unchecked emotion.

Sonny asks, "I thought you had a hard time talking about your feelings."

Will puts his head back on Sonny's shoulder. "I do, but sometimes….you make things easier."

They continue to dance; Sonny listening closely to the words. Trying to fit one more puzzle piece into the complicated, beautiful, amazing picture that Will is.

Will softly sings another verse into Sonny's shoulder.

"Is it my love that makes you perfect

Or are you perfect because I love you?"

The song comes to a close and Sonny asks, "is that on your mp3 player?"

Will nods his head yes and smiles that smile that can convince Sonny to do anything. "Thank you for dancing with me ," he says.

Sonny walks over to the speakers and pushes replay on the mp3.

Will asks, "You liked the song?"

Sonny's eyes are that dark, rich brownie color that Will loves. "Yes, I like it and now I want to make love to it."

He comes closer to Will and starts by kissing him; a slow earthy kiss that moves to the beat of the song. Their hands dance along each other's bodies; flittering, never stopping in one place for too long.

Will breaks the kiss and lowers his head to kiss Sonny's chest; his lips trail to his side and then lower to his hip. He looks up to stare into Sonny's eyes. "I love the feel of your skin..it's..it's…"

Will stops talking and Sonny's finger comes to rest on Will's lips. "It's what Will? I want to know. Why did you stop?"

"I don't ….want to sound….", he stops again.

"Whatever you say…it will be the right thing to say because it's how you feel. You said I made things easier…show me."

Will's lips once again trail along Sonny's skin. His mouth gently sucks on his shoulder. "I love to feel the strength in your muscles as you move." He kisses Sonny's side. "The softness here makes me want to touch you forever. You're so …golden…kissed by the sun."

Will lowers himself even more and runs his hands along Sonny's legs. He smiles, "I love your legs….strong…soft…hairy…you."

Will slides up Sonny's body and they sway momentarily to the music. He backs up to the bed and Sonny follows.

They lower themselves and Will crawls over Sonny who has his head resting on a pillow. He kisses Sonny's eyes. "I LOVE your eyes. Sometimes they are the color of dark honey….sometimes coffee….or chocolate…and when I'm lucky, brownies," he grins.

Will runs his fingers through Sonny's hair. "If you ever cut your hair short, I'll be pissed. I love to run my fingers through it…soft…silky."

Will's fingers go lower and he trails his fingertips along Sonny's length." I can never decide if I love feeling you inside of me more or being inside of you. When you're inside me, I feel whole….full…safe…complete. But when I'm inside you I feel like you're mine ….I feel like nothing can take you away from me…like I'm where I belong."

Will's fingers still and he listens to the song and softly sings.

"Is it my love that makes you perfect

Or are you perfect because I love you?"

"I don't know….which is it?" asks Sonny.

Will kisses Sonny; trying to explain in that one single kiss what he feels he can't put into words. He lifts his face. "I don't know….I just know that you're perfect for me."

Sonny swallows and breathes through his emotion. "Was it that hard to say all that?"

"Yes, it was."

"Then thank you ….thank you for saying it anyway."

The song finishes and another slow song begins. They make slow love….fingers trailing softly….lips savoring every taste. Tonight, they make love with their every sense. They celebrate their love and rejoice in each other. They inhale each other's scent ; letting it seep through their bodies. Sonny relishes in Will's every gasp and moan. Will revels in the look on Sonny's face as he tries to absorb the pleasure of Will softly biting his nipples.

Will's hand trails down to softly touch Sonny's length. Sonny's hand closes over Will's so that they are both squeezing his erection as he groans and he throws his head back in pleasure.

Will grabs Sonny by the waist and rolls them so that Will is now on the bottom with Sonny's belly in his face.

Sonny uses his arms to push himself up and his legs slide to either side of Will's chest.

Will takes a hold of Sonny and takes him into his mouth. His fingers bite into Sonny's hips and moves them so that Sonny is pumping into Will's mouth.

The pleasure is almost unbearable as Sonny shuts his eyes and hisses through his teeth but he forces himself to pull out of Will's mouth. "You sure?" he gets out.

"Yes," Will answers. He once again takes Sonny into his mouth and Sonny trusts into Will's warm, welcoming mouth. Will uses his lips to press around Sonny's base and he breathes though his nose as he feels him in the back of his throat. The room fills with Sonny's cries of pleasure as he trembles beneath Will's fingers.

Sonny's rhythm follows the love song that plays and he draws out his pleasure. Will encourages him to go deeper ; using his hands on Sonny's hips to bring him in a little deeper than Sonny dares. Sonny is climbing to the mountain peak….slowly…surely…..steadily….until he reaches the top only to fall off.

He gently gets off of Will and falls on his back. Will reaches for himself and softly groans in discomfort. He reaches over and grabs some lube; using it to slide his finger into Sonny.

"Damn Will…..give me a little time…..I can't."

Will slides in another finger and curves both of them slightly. "Yes….you can."

Sonny is almost hyperventilating. A soft grunge rock song comes on. It's a love song; but the beat is intense, almost harsh.

Will's fingers move to this new rhythm and Sonny cries out in pleasure. Will pulls his fingers out and slides on a condom. He slides into Sonny with an excruciating slowness. After several strokes he knows he needs more.

This is a new dance; almost rough in its rhythm. Will pulls out and flips Sonny over onto his stomach. He enters Sonny's body now with an almost uncontrolled desperateness. He's searching for air and has been under water for a bit too long. He clutches at Sonny's hair; pulling …trying to catch his breath and break through the water's edge.

He can't breathe…. he can't think….he needs more. Sonny's cries of passion mix with his own. The sounds surround him almost as if from far away.

He pounds into Sonny with a fierceness that has him gasping. He takes one final thrust as he clutches to Sonny and he breaks through the water into the bright light of day. His body slumps over Sonny's ; neither one of them able to move or speak or think.

When the world has slowed down; Will rolls off and Sonny turns around.

Sonny asks, "do you want to remind me how that got started because I'd like a repeat in the near future?"

Will laughs, "Well it all started with you saying no to Mike working at MadWorld. You were convincing me to say no to Brady and I was convincing you that he wouldn't matter anyway… I only want you."

Sonny smiles, "I know that. I trust you. I don't trust Mike or his eyes or his hands or any other part of his body for that matter. You're still going to say no to Brady; right?"

"He's going to ask why. You know that right?"

"I'll tell him if you want."

"OHH , no you won't!"

"Then you tell him."

Will signs, "I'm not looking forward to it, but I will."

Sonny smiles, "good."

Will makes a face, "you know….it's awfully hard to say no to you when you say no like this. It's almost not fair. But I do remember saying tonight that my love made you perfect or was it that you're perfect because I love you?"

"No Will, I'm not perfect. I will never be perfect. Just like I know that in the true sense of the word ….you're not perfect. We're flawed….and we both make mistakes and we'll make more mistakes. But you were right about one thing… I do hope I am perfect for you because there is not a doubt in my mind that you are perfect for me."

The End


End file.
